Thank God for babysitting Jobs!
by maltesegirl50
Summary: Shy and sweet straight-A student Ruth Brooke is imprinted on by the big bad Paul. He never even knew she existed before he met her. She liked him forever. She's the reason for his existence but will she believe him? More importantly. will she accept him?
1. Chapter 1

Ruth was in the kitchen doing her homework studiously. She loved the quiet of the house, and she was able to experience that often. Ruth was an only child. Her father was a successful business man who worked in Seattle and her mother was his secretary. Their relationship was the usual boss/secretary story. By the age of 16 her parents trusted Ruth to leave her alone at home while they took care of their business. Ruth worked as a babysitter, as she was good with kids, but wanted to be a writer. So...here she was. Studying history and eating up the rest of their Chinese takeout. She was doing an Essay on the Civil War.

'That sealed it'. Ruth thought to herself.

As she closed her book the telephone rang piercing through the silence.

"Damn it!" she cursed under her breath.

"Hello, Brooke's residence"

"Hey Ruth its Kim!"

Her best friends voice rang trough the receiver. Kim Connweller, her best friend since they were out of their mothers' wombs. Kim hadn't been around much  
because she has finally gotten with her long time crush. Ever since they discovered that boys were kind of cute, Jared Sanders. Ruth was really happy about their relationship as she knew that Jared would take good care of her friend. The fact that Kim hasn't been around was also partial Ruth's fault. She was scared of Jared's friends and terrified about the prospect of meeting new people.

"Hey Kimmy. Remembered me at last?" Ruth teased her.

"Ruth! It's not my fault you don't want to hang around with us!" Kim said, a bit sad.

"Oh sod off Kim, I'm messing with you sweetheart. And you know that I don't hang around giants."

"Heard that Ruth!" Jared voice said from the background.

"What do you need Kim?" Ruth asked laughing.

"Well you see Ruth, we are going to a club, me and the giants, and I know that you wouldn't want to come so I was wandering if you could, maybe, if you can, take care of a three year old? Cause Emily hasn't been to a club in ages and so I was wondering if you could....." Kim began rambling.

"Kim, relax darling. Of course I'll take care of her. Today?"

"Yes, yes. In two hours. You sure?"

"Yes Kim. Look how about you leave her for the night? You know that it's no problem for me." Ruth told her.

"OK, so what does she need?"

"Well... just some changes of clothes and pajamas. We'll bake cookies."

"Well you won Claire over just by that. OK so Paul will drop her in 2 hours." Kim said

"WOAH! PAUL? AS IF IN PAUL WALKER? AS IF IN THE SEVEN FOOT GIANT? Kimmy please no... you know how I get!" Ruth begged her friend.

"Come on Ruth he won't eat you."

"Duh! He eats people like me for breakfast!" Ruth grumbled.

Over the phone she heard a bunch of people burst into laughing. Kim and Ruth said their goodbyes, after Kim promised that they'll have a girls night in soon to make up for abandoning her and sending Paul to her house.

* * *

**2 hours later**

Ruth had tidied up the spare bedroom, took a shower and was waiting patiently for Paul to arrive. Her heart was in her mouth, because she got nervous around new people but Paul Walker was different... bad different. He looked so dangerous. Him and his friends. Not to mention that he towered over her, Paul was known for loosing his temper quickly. He also looked as if he had been in prison (he wasn't – Ruth would have known... small town and all), he was what every father locked his front door to keep him from his daughter. Paul Walker was simply put a man-whore and an asshole. A very hot asshole. Ruth had a crush on him but it was a secret that she will take to the grave. Not even her diary knew about it! She also knew that if she ever told Kim about it she wouldn't let it rest until she saw them get married. But Ruth knew that Paul Walker would never spare a glance at her. She was in four of his classes!

The doorbell rang, bringing Ruth out of her daydream and she walked to the door gulping loudly. But nothing could prepare her for what was waiting for her outside the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Thank you so much to all those that reviewed. You don't know how much it means to me. so here's the second chapter, hope that you'll like it. **

**A big thank you goes to my wonderful BETA lady-of-randomosity. She encouraged me to get this started in the first place. Thx honey :)  
**

Chapter 2

Ruth opened the door and the earth stopped moving. All she could see was two intense chocolate brown eyes staring into her. The emotions from the eyes went from sad to happy to adoration in a split second. Ruth's mouth fell open and she gaped as she finally raked her eyes over the God in human form that was in front of her.

"Hi," a husky voice told her.

His voice sent shivers through her entire body. She gaped at him until her brain registered that he was talking to her.

"H-H-H-Hi." Ruth stammered. She never stammered!

They both stared at each other for a few minutes until a tiny voice said,

"Uncle Paul, it's really cold out here!"

Ruth came back to Earth as she realized that the man in front of her was in fact Paul Walker and next to him was a little girl dressed in pink. Claire...that's right he was there to drop her off...

"Oh! Sorry! You must be little Claire!"

"I'm not little! I am three years old!" the girl said as she showed her 2 fingers.

Ruth crouched in front of her with a small smile and corrected her fingers, saying

"Sorry. My bad. I'm Ruth and you'll spend the night with me, is that okay? Come in, come in!"

Ruth motioned them in. They walked in and Claire asked,

"What will we do?"

"Everything! We shall bake cookies, draw pictures, paint our nails, watch movies... anything you want, sweetheart."

"You're really good with kids," the husky voice said again.

Ruth looked up at Paul, who was watching her with a strangely intense look in his eyes.

"I love kids. Would you like something to drink?"

She asked as she led them to the kitchen. Paul placed the bag on his shoulders on the couch and followed the goddess in front of him. She had picked Claire up and Paul immediately thought of how beautiful she would look with his – their- child.

'_Snap out of it, Walker! You just met the girl – whose name you don't even know stupid- and you're thinking about her like a sappy romantic idiot? Ask her her name! Useless idiot! Great... I'm calling myself names!' _Paul thought as he shook his head, to get rid of that stupid voice.

"Are you okay?" Her sweet voice asked.

Paul gave her his best smile, which turned her into mush, and replied,

"I'm fine thanks. I would like some soda if you don't mind. What's your name again?"

Ruth felt some tears stinging her eyes and she turned around, walking briskly to the kitchen.

"Ruth Brooke."

'_What did I say? It's not as if I have ever saw this beauty in front of me!' _"Paul Walker."

"I know. I'm in four of your classes. Plus Chelsea Monroy won't stop talking about you." That came out colder than she expected.

'_Four of my classes? What the hell? How is that possible? And who's Chelsea? Oh right she's my 'girlfriend'. Well not anymore.'_

'_Bloody asshole! "What's your name again?"! Fucker! Hot fucker! Hot with amazing eyes and strong arms fucker. No stop! He doesn't even know who you are so stop it! Paul Walker is someone to stay away from! But he has such a nice voice. So manly... damn it! I'm a lost cause.' Ruth thought to herself as she busied herself._

Ruth let out a sigh. She poured coke for her, Claire and.... HIM! She was really hurt that he didn't even know her name. Or who she was. Why she was she had no idea.

"Hey listen, sorry if I offended you or something. I really have never noticed you before. I don't know how cause you're really beautiful. But really in class I'm usually catching up some sleep. How can I make it up to you? Dinner, maybe?" Paul begged. _'God I just met her and I'm already begging. Suck it up Walker.'_

Ruth smiled a bit. He seemed really nice and honest.

"What about your girlfriend?"

"I broke up with her."

Ruth raised an eyebrow but let it go.

"I'll pass up dinner though. Sorry Paul, I don't go out with complete strangers who didn't even know my name a minute earlier." His smile fell from his face and Ruth felt bad.

"Well sit with me in class? I'll pay attention... if I'm not distracted by your beauty." He gave her a grin and she smiled brightly at him. _'I'll do anything to see her smile again.'_

"Well I'll be no good to you then... but you seem so keen on making it up to me so... okay than. I'll sit with you in class. Why do you have to sleep in class anyway?"

"Work. At night. Two days a week. Leave me exhausted ." Not a lie... well not a big one.

"Right. Well I'll see you Monday. First lesson English Literature. I think Claire and I will start baking cookies."

"Claire? Oh right Claire! See ya Claire. Erm.. her bag is on the couch. It's a bit heavy if you want me to put it somewhere for you just ask."

"It's ok, Paul. Thanks anyway."

"Bye Uncle Paul. Love you."

Claire said making kissy faces to Paul. He dropped a kiss on her forehead.

"Love you too kid. Be good for Miss Ruth here Claire, eh. See you Monday, Ruth."

He left the kitchen and moments later Ruth heard the front door close. She was still in a daze. Paul Walker asked her to sit with him in class. He just wanted to make it up to her for not knowing her name. He was really nice. She felt bad about judging him by his looks... good looks but she judged him by his looks none the less. Another thought struck her. She just talked to a total stranger without freaking out during the conversation. Wow - improvement.

"So Claire, how about we change you from those clothes and bake some cookies, eh?"

"COOKIES! Yes please Ruth." Ruth picked her up and went to begin their night.

***With Paul***

As soon as Paul got out of his imprint's house he took his cellphone out and texted Chelsea.

_**Its Paul. Listen i'm rly sry but i cant do this anymore. Im in love with someone else & u were just... i dont know what u were! All i know is that i never rly thought about u & u deserve someone better than me. i know that i'm a dick by breaking up with u by a msg but rly its better this way. i rly dont owe u anything as we were 'together' just for sex, but im not that much of a dick. Dont call, dont msg, dont contact me. its better 4 everybody.**_

Ok, so he was an asshole, but he couldn't give a damn to care. All he knew that he was going to win that goddess's heart and make her _his_. She belonged with him. She was his, and only his. He was going to make her his as soon as he could. No matter what!

Her green eyes were so deep he could just get lost in them. She had red pouty lips that he could kiss and nibble on for his entire existence. He wanted to wrap his arms around her and protect her from everything. Hell, he was going to pay attention during class... well not really... just look at her. That sounded so good. Staring at her for forty-five minutes. He'd pick up Claire in the morning. Hmm... Seeing his imprint first thing in the morning... yep life was good.

**A/N: Hope you liked it. Drop me a line pls *offers cookies* :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"_So Claire, how about we change you from those clothes and bake some cookies, eh?"_

"_COOKIES! Yes please Ruth." Ruth picked her up and went to begin their night._

Ruth changed Claire into a T-shirt that was clearly a man's shirt. while putting it on she asked,

"Claire, who's shirt s this?"

"That's Quilly's shirt. he give it to me so he can be with me always."

"Aw that is so sweet." Ruth gushed to the little girl as she placed her on a stool. "Now you be careful little lady, or you'll fall off Ok?"

"Yes, Ruth."

Ruth smiled and the two of them began cooking cookies. Well Ruth baked cookies - Claire covered every surface of the kitchen, especially Ruth's hair, with flour.

"So why do you call Paul 'Uncle'." She couldn't resist. she had to talk about him.... even if it was with a three year old.

"Every one in the pack is my uncle. Expect Quilly! He's my big brother. he spoils me, mama says. he gives me plenty of pretty dolls. he lets me put on mama's makeup on him." Claire giggled. Ruth laughed as she imagained Quil with red lipstick on.

"Who's your favorite uncle?" She asked curiously.

"Well... I think Uncle Embwy. He's funny! Not as much as Quil but funny. But Uncle Jakey is very tall and he puts me on his shoulders and runs around with me. Auntie Emily begins hitting him with a wooden spoon to put me down. Uncle Paul is okay... but he's very grumpy! Like Leah. But she hates me." Claire said, her bottom lip quivering.

"Aw honey its okay. Look at how many people love you! You don't need Leah as well. Not everyone likes everyone in the world. But Leah is certainly stupid not to like that beautiful face!" _'Yeah Leah Clearwater have been a bitch ever since Sam Uley broke up with her. Of course a girl would be if the love of your life left you for your cousin, but that is no excuse for taking it out on an innocent girl! It may be a bitch thing to say but her father must be rolling around in his grave!' _Ruth thought disgusted with Leah.

Claire giggled and threw some more flour on her hair. Ruth put the cookies in the oven and began cleaning up.

"Okay so when they finish we'll eat some and then paint our nails. Now we'll go and take a bath or people will think we're ghosts!" Claire gasped "Then tomorrow when we wake up we can make some more cookies for breakfast and you can take them with you and share with your uncles."

"Only Quil! The others are pigs -"

"Claire!"

"- they will eat them all! Its true! That's what Auntie Emily calls them. They eat a lot. They won't touch my cookies!"

"Okay, but Claire its not nice to all someone a pig. Some people may laugh but others can get sad a lot."

Ruth finished cleaning the flour and gave Claire a bath and took one herself. She got some pink and silver nail polish, pink for Claire and silver for her, and got some Disney movies. After they painted their nails they ate some cookies and watched the movies. Claire fell asleep and Ruth tucked her in her spare bed. Ruth followed soon after, her dreams being taken over but a certain Paul Walker.

__________________________

*Next day*

It was 10 o'clock and Ruth was in the kitchen once again with Claire. Claire was talking animatedly about her dreams, which consisted of pink ponies, Quil dressed in a tutu (Ruth found that disturbing) doing ballet with her, and of flowers and daisies, Ruth sighed. Her dreams were all about one man. Paul freakin' fuckin' Walker. They started out quite simply. Them in class. Than he taking her hand, kissing her, and BAM! They were having hot wild sex. Ruth prided herself that she wasn't needy of a man's attention, but after her dreams, which she was sure that they weren't going to leave her alone, Ruth found herself in ache of release. Once again Claire got her hands on the flour. Ruth laughed as Claire ate flour and scrunching her face. Flour soon found itself in her hair. Ruth shook her hair all over Claire, who in turn squealed with laughter as flour covered her. As she put the cookies in the oven the doorbell rang and Ruth went to open it thinking it was Emily. She opened the door and saw Paul , who was half-naked, staring at her. At first she stared back with a grin on her face until she remembered the flour. She turned bright red as she motioned Paul, who was now doubled over with laughter, in.

"HAHAHA. Oh my God, honey, I needed that. Is that the way you answer your door every morning?" Paul told his imprint still laughing.

Ruth glared at him, which in turn made him laugh even harder. _'Damn! My Ruth is so beautiful. Even covered in flour. Hell, she's pretty. Hmm wonder if she was covered in chocolate. Okay easy there Junior! Don't want to scare Aphrodite.'_

"Well, I'm glad you find it funny, ." Ruth said coldy. She knew she was acting childishly, but hey the asshole started laughing at her.

"Aw come on, beautiful. Don't be like that! I couldn't help myself!" Paul said panic evident on his face grabbing her hand turning her around to face him.

"Yeah I know. But its not nice having people laugh at you." Ruth pouted.

_'God I need to kiss those lips.'_

"You're still beautiful. Even covered in flour. Still the most beautiful creature I have ever seen." Paul whispered hoarsely to her, his breath fanning her ear causing her to shiver. "As long as those eyes are never covered and I can still see your face properly I won't care what you're covered in." Well he was trying to win her over... no one said he had to play fair. Ruth blushed and ducked her head. Paul put a finger on her chin and forced her to look at him. His eyes met hers and he leaned in. '_HE'S GONNA KISS ME! OMG OMG OMG OMG.. DO SOMETHING IDIOT'_ Ruth yelled in her head. She got on her tiptoes and leaned in. Their lips barley a centimeter apart. Ruth could feel his hot breath on her lips making her shiver. Her eyes fluttered shut and he closed in slowly.

"THE COOKIES!" Claire yelled making them jump apart.

'_I'M GONNA KILL THAT BRAT! I WAS ABOUT TO KISS HER! FOR FUCK'S SAKE I HATE CHILDREN!'_

_'Damn it! Talk about bad timing... multiply it by three add three thousand and multiply it by sixty.'_

Ruth hurried to the kitchen her face flushed. She ran to the oven and got the cookies out. Paul made his way over to them.

"Hmm, is that cookies I smell?"

"Yes Uncle Paul! Ruth made them and I.. well I threw flour." Claire said grinning throwing some flour on Paul muscled chest.

"Oh no you didn't little girl! You're gonna pay for that." He threatened as he threw flour at her, causing Claire to giggle.

"You staying for breakfast?" Her angelic voice asked him.

"You sure I won't be a bother? I must tell you... I eat a lot."

"It's okay. Well the cookies need to cool down and me and Claire need a bath. Then I'll make some pancakes and we can eat them with the cookies."

"Sounds good. Hey and then i need to go find myself a midget. As you guessed correctly I eat people for breakfast." Paul teased her about her comment the day before.

Ruth blushed red as she giggled. "Yeah, sorry about that. I'm not usually so.. erm... good with new people and you're very tall so it kinda intimidates me. Well you did before you began laughing at me. Still I'm very sorry about that comment."

"It's okay beautiful." Paul said noticing how she flushed a little whenever he calls her that. Interesting.

Ruth picked up Claire and went to the stairs when Paul called out "By the way. I'm 6'9 Not 7 Foot!" "Shut up idiot!" Ruth yelled back at him as the two of them laughed.

As Paul found himself alone in the kitchen he began cleaning up the kitchen from the flour as he remembered the night before.

_***Flashback***_

**Paul ran over to his car and sped down to the club in Seattle. He couldn't wait to share the news with his brothers. He wished Ruth was going to be there. Hmm Ruth Brooke. How could he never have noticed her? Well that certainly was about to change! He'll make up for all the time he lost on all the other girls. If he catches just one guy looking at her the wrong way he'd take his eyes out! Very soon he pulled up to the club. He got in no problem as he was twice the size of the bouncers. He immediately found the guys and walked over to them. **

**"Hey man what took you so long?" Quil asked him. Paul looked around the booth and found that everyone was there.**

**"I- eh- I imprinted!" He said. Everyone gasped.**

**"You imprinted on Ruth?" Kim asked him. He nodded as he smiled remembering those green eyes.**

**"She's perfect! She got the greenest eyes i have ever seen. She's shy but so beautiful. My God she's in 4 of my classes... how have i never noticed her?"**

**"Cause you're an idiot! Don't hurt her or I'll set Jared on you." Kim threatened. He just nodded and smiled. Then all of the pack broke out in cheers and claps and whistles. "Welcome to the Love Bug Train, man!" Jared said clapping him on his shoulders. "Hey Em- Well Quil really... mind if I pick up Claire tomorrow?" "Well.. uh okay." Quil pouted. Everyone laughed and cheered for Paul.**

_***End of Flashback***_

Just as he finished Ruth re-entered the kitchen. "Wow! Thanks Paul." She said as she saw her now cleaned kitchen. He shrugged.

"Where's Claire?" _'This is awkward... hope she's not mad at me for nearly kissing her.' _Paul thought

"Living room." _'For the love of whatever is holy... kiss me already.' _

"Okay."

"Yeah.. well I'm going to start breakfast." _'The fastest way for a man's heart is through his stomach. That's what my mum says.'_

"Need help?" _'I just need to be near her. What if she burns herself?'_

"Sure." _'Wow. Who thought Paul Walker could think of other people than himself.' _

As the made pancakes Ruth got to know that Paul lives with his mum and have a 10 year-old sister, works with The Gang as well as a Mechanic, his favorite color was gray and green.

"Grey and Green. Green for your eyes. They're really beautiful." He said looking into her eyes. Which caused her to blush.

His favourtie hobby was running. Paul go to know that her favourite colour was grey in a silver shade, she liked reading, her father owned a buisness and her mother was his secretary.

"God it's so humiliating. Yeah hi. My mother is my dad's secretary and I was probably made on his desk" She said shivering earning a loud laugh from Paul.

Also he got to know that she lived mostly alone _'What do you mean they leave her alone? What if she fell down the stairs? Or got attacked? God what if a leech attacked her? That's it I'm patroling around here... wheater Sam likes it or not. There's no way in hell I'm letting MY Ruth alone, unprotected. Especially since her house is so close to the beach and the forest. She's a sitting duck!' _Paul thought. He noticed Ruth staring at him and so he said

"Well than I can stalk you" Which in turn she stuck her tounge out.

They made about 20 pancakes. Ruth was about to go get Claire when he grabbed her and asked,

"Go out with me. I mean as if in a date. Next Wednesday there's a bonfire. Come with me?" Ruth looked into his eyes and saw them pleading.

"Yes. OK I'll go out with you.. but Paul. Please don't break my heart. If you don't like me just tell me, gently. Don't cheat on me please." She pleaded with him the fear of having her heart broken echoing in her voice.

"I won't. I swear. And if you see something talk to me first. Don't jump into conclusions. Please." Paul said sincerely looking into her eyes.

Ruth agreed. They got Claire, ate breakfast where Ruth's mouth dropped open as she saw Paul tearing his way through 13 pancakes, and then Paul took Claire hand and told Ruth, "I'll pick you up tomorrow for school, beautiful." Leaving Ruth with a goofy grin on her face.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: You lot are amazing! Simply amazing. Thank you for all the encouragement it means a lot and I'm glad you're all liking the story. I like hearing your ideas so don't hesitate! Also I do love to give long chapters, i don't believe in a 300 word chapter. that's not right! An big, huge with cherry on top thankyou goes to my amazing BETA lady-of-randomosity** ** who gets a heart attack when she meets head to head battle with my... horrible spelling. :D. I know that I don't reply to all the reviews so i'm really sorry. I'll do better... pinky promise. ENJOY!... and drop me a line please.**

Chapter 4

Ruth woke up at 6.03a.m after a very intense dream, which turned from frightening to ecstasy for Ruth in a few seconds. _'My God. What the hell did he do to me?' _Ruth thought to herself as she entered her bathroom after preparing a hot bath. She entered and her mind immediately traveled to her dreams.

_Ruth was running in the woods. She kept running and running, while looking over her shoulders. She ran until she tripped over a rock scraping her knee. She let out a scream as a man jumped on her, growling at her like a vicious animal. He had red eyes and black hair with extremely pale skin. He bared his teeth at her and she screamed as she beated on his chest. _

_"Let me go! Let me go!" Ruth screamed as tears ran freely down her face._

_Growling came from the other side of the meadow they were in and in a blink of an eye a huge grey wolf jumped on the man-beast on her hurling him 50 feet away from Ruth. Ruth stared at the fight in front of her as she saw the wolf tearing the beast apart. She knew she was supposed to run but she couldn't get herself to tear her eyes from the wolf. He looked so much like Paul. The wolf finished tearing the man from limb to limb and turned to Ruth._

_He put his paws on her shoulders and she began running her hands through his fur._

_"Thank you so much. You saved my life." She whispered as she looked into his eyes. She gasped. Big chocolate eyes like her Paul. _

_The wolf body trembled and Ruth gasped again as she saw the wolf turn into Paul._

_"What-" _

_"Shh... that's a story for another time. I'm so sorry you got hurt. I would have never forgiven myself if you were bitten." He said capturing her lips into his. _

_The two began kissing passionately and as Ruth ran her hands along his muscled back Paul broke their kiss and began kissing her neck, causing Ruth to moan loudly._

_"Mine!" He growled as he took off her shirt._

_"All yours. No one else. Just yours Paul." Ruth moaned as he began kissing her breast._

_His tongue began licking lower and lower as his hands took of her jeans and slipped into her panties. He returned to lick and nibble on her breast as he slipped one finger into her. Ruth arched her back and he continued moving his hand faster and faster till she was so so close._

Ruth shook her head, snapping out of her dream. She washed and made breakfast, while wrapped in a towel. At 6.30 she went to her room to choose what to wear. She didn't own many skirts but it was too cold outside for that. She wanted to look extra nice for Paul. He was picking her up and he did ask her out on a date after all. But then Ruth decided, if he didn't like her as she was then there was no hope for them. So she picked out a blue jeans and a white top with long sleeves and IRRESISTABLE written across it. she put on some makeup and black converse. Right as she finished the doorbell rang. She ran down the stairs, nearly tripping, grabbed her bag and opened the door. She found Paul waiting for her. She took his appearance in. Black fitted top, which complemented his muscles nicely, and dark blue jeans with black sneakers.

"Hi" She whispered as she met his eyes.

"Morning beautiful." Paul said as he took her bag, throwing it over his shoulder, and grabbing her hand. Ruth closed the door and let him lead her to his car. He opened the passenger door for her and she got in. He threw her bag to the backseat, where it landed on top of his, and got in the car.

"You look very sexy today." He said grinning at her, while starting the car.

"Thank you," She replied flushing a bit, "You look very... menacing yet... handsome."

"Why thank you sweetheart. I can be very menacing when I want. How are you? Sleep well?" He asked her.

"I'm okay. Not really. I didn't sleep good a lot."

"Why is that?"

"Nightmare." Ruth dismissed the subject. "What about you? Pleasant dreams?"

"About you." He said as if they were discussing the weather.

Ruth blushed and began playing with her hair as she said,

"Since you're being so honest... I dreamt about you too.... kind of. You saved me." She mumbled hoping he wouldn't hear her.

"I'll never let you get hurt." He vowed to her as they pulled up to the school.

He grabbed their bags and took her hand in his warm one as they walked across the parking lot towards the gang. As Kim spotted Ruth she squealed and ran to her, hugging her.

"Hey Kimmy." Ruth said hugging her with one arm as Paul still had her hand in his and looked as if he wasn't going to let it go anytime soon.

Paul pulled her to his side, earning a light slap on his bicep and a "Careful" from Ruth, and introduced her.

"Ruth these are Jared, Jacob, Embry, Seth, Quil, Collin and Brady (no!) guys this is Ruth."

Ruth waved shyly and leaned onto Paul's chest as his hand wrapped around her waist. Kim assumed the same position against Jared and the two friends began chattering away while their respective men began playing with their hair. The bell rang and Ruth and Paul left the others, Paul dragging Ruth and she saying, "You asshole. Can't you tell them you're leaving. And careful with my hand. You're gonna to pull it out of its socket!". Paul apologized with a kiss on the forehead as they entered their class. _'His lips are sooo warm. God he sends electricity throughout my entire body. Why couldn't he kiss my lips instead?'_ Ruth looked at her usual seat and groaned.

"What's the matter baby?" Paul asked letting go of her hand thinking he hurt her.

"Clyde Adams! He's sitting next to me. He won't leave me alone." She whispered slipping her hand back into his.

Paul grinned at her and then turned to Adams and gave him a death glare.

"Well sit next to me. Hey you were going to do that." He said as he dragged her to the back of the class.

"Well I was going to make you sit next to me. But since Adams claimed my seat..."

"What's up with that idiot anyway?" Paul asked as they took their seats.

"He's obsessed. He's been bugging me to go out on a date ever since he noticed that I grew breasts!" She blushed scarlet as she realized what she said.

"He WHAT? And you never told anyone? Just punch him! Hell I'll punch him! That fucking bastard. If a woman says no then its no! And for fuck's sake he better hope that I don't catch him staring at you or touch you or I'll kill him!" Paul growled as he began shaking. _'Who does he think he is? He's not worthy of looking at MY woman. If I catch him staring at her I'll fuckin' kill him!'_

Ruth saw him shaking and put her hand over his bicep.

"Hey... its fine. Calm down eh? Let's not cause a scene. And he's not worthy getting kicked out of school or ending up in jail" Ruth said calming him down immediately.

She couldn't help it and so she placed a timid kiss on his cheek, once again shivers broke throughout her entire body. Clyde looked at Ruth and was about to get out of his seat, but the teacher entered the class.

"Good morning people. How are you today? Hope you had a nice weekend and did your homework. Don't worry I didn't give you any. Now, now let's see if everyone is present." Mr. Pakirson began the lesson.

He began shouting the names. "Ruth Brooke." "Here." Ruth said. The teacher looked at her, gave her a smile and asked, "Where did you Ms. Brooke?"

"The view is better from here sir. And I was held at gunpoint." She said laughing. Mr Pakirson was easily her favorite teacher and they got on very well.

Paul let out a small laugh and said, "Dammit woman! I'm going to have to kill you now."

Everyone let out a laugh but you could easily see the surprise look on everyone's face. Paul Walker the Reservation bad boy, sitting and talking to Ruth Brooke the shy girl.

After finishing the attendance Pakirson began the lesson. Paul put his head on one hand and stared at Ruth. She held her pen between her lips and nibbled on it as she took noted furiously. She also participated a lot in the lesson.

"Okay so... your assignments. The corrected assignments i mean. "Give your theory why Shakespeare wrote Romeo and Juliet" simple. Miss Brooke you got an A+. Beautiful essay. I may have shed a tear or two AND YOU DID NOT HEAR THAT PEOPLE, it was simply amazing. Written Ruth's style. Keep it up. Also you'll tell us your theory when we discuss it. Now that was the only A and I'm disappointed people! It wasn't a hard essay. But... Mr. Walker. Interesting essay. I quote. "Give your theory why Shakespeare wrote Romeo and Juliet" "He was drunk" Remain after class Paul." Pakirson said as he continued giving the marks.

Ruth looked at Paul, mouth wide open in surprise. he just shrugged. She was about to tell him something but Pakirson interrupted,

"Now Ruth. Would you please share your theory with us?"

Ruth continued blushing and began, "In my opinion, Shakespeare didn't write it just so in the 20th century we can make it in a film and watch Leonardo DiCaprio in it. He made it to give us a message. An important message that even we, in the 21st century, seem to forget. You cannot control true love. He took two people from different families, enemies in fact. The son fell in love with the daughter. Their love wasn't acceptable because of pride and a fight that their great-great-great-grandfathers began. Shakespeare wants to tell us that true love will hit you like a train and leave you in wonder. One look at a person and you can feel that he is home. True love can be between rich and poor, man and woman, woman and woman, man and man, boss and secretary... these people will do anything for their partner.. for their lover. Just like romeo and Juliet did. They gave up their lives for their love. Your true love might not be you natural path, or the person you were expected to fall in love with, like Juliet. Her natural path was Paris, her best friend. But fate wanted her to meet Romeo. The most important thing is. Could you give up your life, literary and theoretically? If we don't fight for our love then we don't deserve it. Not everything is a smooth road. And true love could be one big hill but when you reach the top you'll be the happiest person alive." She finished.

Everyone began applauding and she flushed scarlet and bowed her head, her hair immediately causing a barrier between her and her classmates. When Pakirson continued the lesson Paul reached out and removed her hair from her face.

"That was amazing, beautiful. You don't have to blush cause you deserve it. And don't ever hide your face from me." He whispered against her ear kissing it softly.

His warm lips sent electricity running throughout her entire body. Their moment was broken by the bell. Everyone filed out, apart from Ruth who was waiting for Paul.

"Paul, your grades are slipping every day. You continue like this and you'll have to repeat your year. Yes i know all about ... you know. but that is not a valid reason Paul! you need to get a job and without a diploma you won't! Now I'm giving you two options. Either get a tutor or else study. Otherwise you have to repeat the year."

"Where will I find a tutor?" Paul mumbled, knowing he was right.

Ruth stepped in, "Eh sir. I didn't mean to listen in but, if you want Paul I can tutor you."

"You sure it won't be a problem?" Pakirson asked.

"100% sure sir" Ruth answered smiling at Paul, who gave her a smile of his own.

The two left for their next class, after promising Paul that she will sit next to him at lunch.

***LUNCH* **

The bell rang and Ruth made her way out of Spanish. To think that just three days ago she would take her time, in no hurry at all to go to lunch. Now she was the first one out of the class, excited to meet up with Paul. When she entered the cafeteria she felt all eyes on her. The news that Paul Walker was seen with Ruth Brooke, not only in class but they were also spotted looking cozy in the parking lot, spread like fire throughout the entire student body. She got in line and soon felt two strong warm arms wrapping themselves around her waist. The electricity between that those hands brought left her shuddering with pleasure.

"Miss me?" that husky voice asked her.

"Just a little." She teased him, giggling. _'Okay... more than just a little. I couldn't stop thinking about him. I wrote notes and doodled on my notes and they were all "R.B 3 P.W_" _or something along those lines.'_

"You missed me, I know 'cuz I missed you a lot. Do we have any other class together?" Paul asked her kissing softly her cheek. _'I could do this all my life. As long as she's in my arms I'll be the happiest man alive' _

"I was just pulling your leg. I missed you a lot. And if I'm not mistaken we have history and Trigonometry. History is the last one... and don't you dare disturb me during that class. I love it." Ruth told him sternly.

"Whatever you say baby." Paul said as they arrived at the front.

Ruth took two slices of pizza a salad, an apple and a chocolate milkshake, while Paul took five slices of pizza, four apples, a giant salad and 4 chocolate milkshakes. While Ruth was staring at their tray Paul paid for everything which earned him a glare.

"I can pay for my food thank you very much, Paul." She hissed at him.

"Stuff it Ruth. I want to buy you lunch so let me. I already bought it so there's no use in arguing." Paul said leading them to his table.

"Controlling asshole." She muttered.

"Stick and stones love." He chuckled kissing her temple.

Against her better wishes she smiled at him, which caused him to smirk as he put the food on the table.  
"Touch it and you die, Clearwater." He warned Seth, yanking Ruth on his lap.

"Hey! A warning would be really appreciated!" Ruth told him, slapping his hands from her thighs.

The guys began laughing at him while Ruth and Kim began once again chattering.

"Ruth, are you coming to the bonfire on Wednesday?" Kim asked her.

Ruth blushed and nodded. "Paul is taking me." she said.

"Really? That's great! Well we can get ready together. It starts at eight so I'll come over at 6 -" Kim began until Paul interrupted.

"Sorry to burst your bubble Kim, but me and Ruth are going earlier. We're going to see a movie." Paul said.

"Oh... OK so I'll see you there than." Kim said as Jared joined the table.

"Sorry guys. Mr. Gregs wanted to talk to me about my... failed assignment. Oh! Hello Ruth. I see you joined the giants at last. Still scared we'll eat you?" Jared told her smirking.

"Shut up Sanders." Ruth mumbled turning red.

"Aww... she blushes!-" Ruth flipped him the bird "- Don't be rude Ruth. Anyway Paul... Chelsea Monroy nearly had a heart attack when she saw you with midget over here. I think she's going to blow up." Jared said.

Paul shrugged and Ruth said, "I'm not a midget you lot are just freaking tall." _'Why's Monroy all upset? He said he broke up with her so why the hell is she upset that he's with me? God I hope she won't go bitchy on me. I can't stand it! But Monroy.... she's not like that. Perhaps it's a post break-up thing.'_

The bell rang and Ruth went to the library for her free period. She began doing her homework and planned what she'll cook that night. After all Paul was going to join her as she was going to tutor him. Hmm... she'll just ask him his favorite. Afterwards she met up with Paul and went for Trig.

"Hey Paul. If you want we can began the... help tonight. If you're not busy." Ruth told him as his hand automatically found hers.

"Sure baby. You sure it's not too much trouble for you?"

"I'm sure honey," _'hey if he can call me baby and sweetheart i can call him honey.' _"So come around at about 5.00pm and we'll take a snack and then you can stay for dinner." Ruth told him, feeling more confident around him.

"You're too good to me. What's for dinner?" _'Please say you. Get your mind out of the gutter! we're not going to have sex tonight. While I'm dreaming yes, in flesh... not until she's ready!'_

"Dunno... spaghetti and meatballs?

"Perfect." He said as he opened the door for her.

"So... where are we sitting?" She asked him.

He, once again, led her to the back of the class. When they got seated she turned to him and asked,

"We're going to see a movie?"

"Yeah... I mean if you want to." Paul said as their eyes found each others.

"I would love that." Ruth said honestly.

Both turned for the lesson. When the bell rang they went for History. Paul found it amazing how much Ruth participated. They were doing the Civil War and he could tell she was really interested in it. _'She would love to meet that bloodsucker.'_ he thought. _'There's no way in heaven or hell that I'm letting her meeting him though. He's the one with the least control!'_

When the bell rang, Paul threw their bags on his shoulders, wrapped his arm possessively around Ruth and they left. He dropped her off, giving her a kiss on her cheek, very near her lips, and left with a "See you later sweetheart."

**A/N: So there it is. drop me a line pretty please. there are virtual cookies and Paul gives a hug to every reviewer :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: OMG! 31 REVIEWS! YOU GUYS ROCK! *deep breath* So here's chapter 5. Hope you all like it. a big thank you to everyone who reviewed... hope I replied to all :)**

**Another big thank you goes to my BETA lady-of-ranodmosity who puts up with my terrible terrible spelling :D**

**ALSO here is the link for the outfit Ruth will wear for her date. just remove the spaces.**

**http :// img99. imageshack. us/ img99/ 5714/ outfit2kh2. jpg (if it doesn't show up just msg me)  
**

Chapter 5

"I'll pick you up at 5.00pm" Paul told her as he kissed Ruth's cheek.

"Mhm... Wait... 5.00? Shit I've got 2 hours to get ready?" Ruth began panicking. "Right then... See you later Paul." She said and without thinking kissed his cheek and ran off to her house.

As she opened the door she stopped in her tracks _'I just kissed him... well his cheek. But still. I'm not one to initiate something like that.' _She closed the door and went to her bathroom.

She quickly got in the shower and began shaving her legs and taking a shower while lost in thought.

_'He kisses me all the time. Even when I'm teaching him algebra. He grabs my hands and kisses them, or on the cheek, or on my forehead. He's always touching me in some way or other. Holding my hand, or grabbing my waist. And when I cooked dinner on Monday! His hands barely moved from my hips at all. During lessons our knees touch slightly, just to feel the heat from his body. God how is he so hot? Well he is one sexy man... boy... hell no MY Paul is all man I'm sure, but he's body warmth is too... warm. And when did he become MY Paul? I'm not a really possessive girl, but he is amazing and I have no intention of letting him go... if I can help it ever! Maybe I'm too clingy... I've been dreaming that I married the guy! I've known him for four days. AND WHY THE HELL HASN'T HE KISSED ME YET? I keep trying to steal a kiss, turning my cheek a bit when he kisses me but he's too damn good! He just places one near my lips when all I want is to grab him and kiss him senseless! Who know... maybe he'll kiss me tonight. It is kind of standard that there's a kiss after the first date. OUCH DAMMIT!'  
_  
She thought. She had cut her leg while shaving. Blood was coming out of the wound and it stung like hell! She ran water over it and tried to stop the blood.

"Waxing is soo much better! And how can something so small sting so much and cause all that blood? Note to self: DO NOT WEAR WHITE TONIGHT! And why the hell am I talking to myself? Paul Walker drove me crazy!" Ruth grumbled as she but on a bandage.

She continued her shower and after finishing she went to the kitchen, in her short robe, and made a sandwich. Kim said that we'll eat at the bonfire. She went up to her room and blow-dried her hair and put on her outfit. (link in A/N) Then she put on some light make up, and went downstairs waiting for Paul. She didn't really have to wait much cause as soon as the clock chimed 5 o'clock the doorbell rang. Ruth ran to the door and opened it wide smiling shyly as she took in Paul's appearance. He was wearing a red shirt with blue jeans and a black leather jacket. His hands were in his pockets and he gave her a boyish smile.

"You look beautiful. Just perfect and amazing." He told her. _'I just want to kiss her. She's amazing'_

She blushed, still not used to all the compliments and said, "You look really handsome tonight, as well." _'He is so handsome. Why is my heart beating so fast?'_

"Wait here." Paul said as he remembered something _'Stupid Idiot!' _he thought to himself as he opened the car.

He got out a bouquet of roses and gave them to Ruth still smiling boyishly like a kid on his first date ever. _'Well it is. She's my soul mate.'_

Ruth giggled, "Thank you Paul." She put them quickly in a vase and went back out again.

Paul offered her his arm and she slipped her arm through it. "I never took you as a flower type guy, Mr. Walker." Ruth said giggling.

"I'm not. I just wanted it to be just right for you." He said as he opened the passenger door.

"You're really sweet Paul" Ruth said as she entered.

Paul went to his side and set off to Seattle.

"So Ruth, tell me. Why the hell do your parents leave you all alone?" Paul said bluntly.

Ruth laughed and said, "They trust me Paul. I have a few rules. Simple rules, nothing I can't handle. My parents know that I'm really independent. Since I'm shy I don't make a lot of friends. More like acquaintances. Kim is my... you could say only friend. But I like it."

"You don't have to be alone anymore you know." Paul said softly. "I'm here... and I'm planning to stay... as long as you'll let me."

"I would like that very much. It is nice to feel wanted and have someone protecting you. No matter how independent I am and although I like being alone, sometimes it gets too much. And there's no one to talk to about it. If I tell my parents they'll take me to Seattle. I don't want that. I don't like the cities. So I just..."

"You just take it all in. Not anymore Ruth, I mean it. If you ever gets scared, or lonely or need someone to talk to you can call me anytime." Paul told her.

"You have to give me your number though." Ruth said smiling.

"You don't have- AH shit! I knew there was something I missed."Paul grumbled as Ruth laughed at him. She took his mobile and programmed her number in it. _'And the award tot he biggest idiot of the century goes to: PAUL WALKER' Paul thought_

"So you mentioned rules... care to share?" Paul asked.

"No full blown parties. Small parties with no alcohol are the only one allowed, with friends. Keeping my grades up and not letting them drop for a boy or something silly. Not getting in trouble with the law, not being rude to people and... Yeah that's about it." Ruth trailed off blushing.

"And what? Oh come on! Don't do that to me sweetheart. Tell me please." He said giving her puppy eyes.

She gave in and mumbled "And not getting pregnant till I'm out of high school."

"Oh... I see." Paul said laughing. "That's all? Pretty easy. When my mum gets out of the house for a few hours she goes: "Now Paul, don't break anything. Don't kill your sisters and don't blow up the house." I'm telling you... no trust. What are you laughing at?"

"I'm just imagining you getting that talk from your mother. I met her once or twice in the summer. She came to drop some books off at the library. And well.... she's average height, my height. And then you're 7 foot tall. So it is pretty funny watching a giant getting scolded by his mother, who next to him appears to be very tiny"

"You should have seen the sex talk." Paul said cheekily.

"PAUL!" Ruth yelled going bright red.

"Aw come on. I'll tell you how mine went if you tell me about yours." Paul said laughing at her.

"You are in a seriously need for a filter Paul Walker!" Ruth said slapping him lightly on the arm.

"Mine went: "Paul when you are at your age, I was 13, you begin to have some... reactions for girls. That's what sex is and that is where babies come from." Then I cut her off and said "I know mum. Jared and I watch some movies and magazines." Needless to say I was grounded." He said laughing.

Ruth was laughing so hard. "You.... hahahahahahahaha you told your mum that you hahahahahah watched porn. hahahahahaha"

"I was 13! How was I supposed to know it was wrong... well it isn't. I guess I was too young for it." Paul said.

"Whatever you say Paul. It's still funny though. Well since you shared yours I'll share mine. I came home one night, I was 12. I was supposed to have a sleepover at Kim's but we had a fight so I left. I enter the house and I hear moaning from my parents' room. I thought something was wrong so I busted into the room with a broom. It was horrifying. I was like "DAD GET OFF MUM YOU'RE HURTING HER. WHY THE HELL ARE YOU NAKED?"-" Paul was laughing, gripping the steering wheel hard, "- And so after they got decent they explained to me about everything."

"HAHAHA! So you thought something was wrong and you busted in the room with a broom. HAHAHA that must have been horrifying! It's still funny." Paul said laughing as they pulled up in a parking space.

"Funny and disturbing. I couldn't look at my parents for a week!" Ruth said as she got out of the car. "So what are we seeing?"

"Well... How about Pirates of the Caribbean. The third movie is out." Paul said pulling Ruth into him.

"Yes! I love Johnny Depp!" Ruth exclaimed.

"Well we can't have that now can we?" Paul teased her, although he didn't like it at all but he knew Ruth wouldn't appreciate it if he got jealous over an actor.

"Aw baby. You're more sexy I promise." Ruth purred a bit.

"The sexiest man alive?" he said pouting.

"Sexiest man in the entire universe past, present and future." She said chuckling.

"Fine. You win! But if I catch you drooling over him you'll be in trouble young lady." Paul said trying to look stern.

"Will you punish me?" Ruth said seductively. Paul mouth dropped open and Ruth giggled and said, "I need to go to the bathroom."

_'I CANNOT BELIEVE I JUST SAID THAT! But damn I'm good.'_

_'Oh Shit! I'm in big trouble. Did she really just say that! God the jeans are getting too tight!'_

Paul waited for Ruth while thinking horrifying things to make his obvious erection go away.

_'Jared and Seth fucking in wolf form. Nah not quite there. Erm... an old lady in a g-string. Yep that did the trick'_

Ruth returned and took his hand. He lead them to the ticket boot.

"Two tickets for Pirates of the Caribbean please." He said politely.

The lady eyed him suggestively and handed him the tickets. He paid her shushing Ruth when she tried to protest. When they went to find the screen Ruth took the tickets and a piece of paper fell from between them. It was the lady's phone number. Ruth glared at the piece of paper in her hands wishing it would just burn.

"Just rip it up baby." Paul said putting his hands on her hips.

"It's yours though." Ruth said, her voice coming out as a light growl.

"And I don't want it. I only need yours. Rip it up honey." Paul whispered in her ear.

Ruth ripped it and threw the pieces as confetti. She smiled brightly at Paul and leaned back into his shoulders.

"Popcorn and soda?" Paul asked.

"I pay."

"You wish. Large popcorn and two large sodas and a medium one please." Paul ordered.

"What is it with you? Why can't you let me pay for my own."

"My date, I pay."

"Fine then. Second date is my date. And I'll pay!" Ruth growled at him.

"You're hot when you're angry sweetheart." Paul said as he paid. He grabbed the things and then said smirking "Second date huh?"

Ruth blushed and stammered "Y-Yeah I-I-I-I m-m-m-mean i-i-if-f-if you w-w-want."

"I would love that very much. Although not the you paying thing."

"Suck it up." Ruth said as they went to their seats.

Paul kept his arm around Ruth all the time. The two of them shared popcorn, and although Paul didn't do the cheesy yawn he did feed her popcorn sometimes. In the intermission they -PAUL- tore through the popcorn bucket and he went to grab another one. The movie was awesome and they did actually watch it. When Paul caught Ruth staring at Johnny Depp he growled in her ear,

"My date doesn't stare at other men."

To which she replied, "Your date doesn't stare at other men who can ask her out. That guy lives miles away and I would never date a famous person... too much baggage. So I can stare... a bit. I stare at you all the time. Now shush!"

After the movie finished they left the theater and made their way to La Push to First Beach.

"That was an awesome movie! Johnny Depp is a great actor and don't you dare say no! I can't believe that its finished. I love the movies!" Ruth said jumping in her seat.

"It was great. Especially when that guy was thrown back when he fired that gun." Paul agreed.

"This date is great." Ruth said timidly.

"Yeah it is." Paul agreed taking her hand. "Although I would prefer it if we where going somewhere alone."

"Oh really? Well second date will be me and you. And if we see someone we know we run like hell."

"Oh yeah!" Paul hollered.

They spent the rest of the ride in a comfortable silence. Ruth just leaned onto her seat and drew circles onto Paul's warm hand. When they pulled up Paul whined,

"Do we really have to go?"

"Yes now come on!" Ruth said tugging onto his hand.

They got out of the car and Ruth shivered.

"Damn it's cold!"

Paul took of his jacket and slipped it onto her. "Here you go. You should have told me earlier."

"What about you?"

"I'm perfectly fine baby."

"Thanks then Paul." Ruth said as she put her head against his chest as he wrapped his arm around her.

The jacket smelled like Paul. Musky and like the Earth with a hint of rain on it. She instantly warmed up. They made their way to join everyone. Kim spotted them and ran over.

"Took you long enough. Come on Ruth, Emily is dying to meet you." She said yanking Ruth out of Paul's grip.

Paul growled at Kim which caused Jared to growl at him. Ruth looked at the two with a raised eyebrow and told Kim,

"I would appreciate if you lot stop yanking me. I'm perfectly capable on walking on my own and I prefer my arms where they are thank you very much." Kim and Ruth began walking toward a woman, which Ruth supposed was Emily and Ruth hissed, "And don't ever yank me like that out of Paul's grip. You get fussy when someone talks to you and you're with Jared so keep your hands to yourself."

Ok so she was being a downright bitch but hey you don't do that to people. Although it was a bit Ruth's fault. When they were younger they always did things Kim's way. But that doesn't mean that it's okay to yank her out like that!

Kim looked a bit hurt but shrugged it off and told to the woman "Hey Emily. This is Ruth, she's my best friend, and she's also Paul's date." She finished giggling.

Ruth rolled her eyes and stuck her hand out and said with a smile, "Nice to meet you Emily."

Emily smiled and stepped forward, reveling her face "Nice to meet you too Ruth. Paul won't stop talking about you."

The two women shared a laugh while Ruth flushed a little. Ruth took in Emily's appearance. She had long straight black hair and on her right side there were three thick red scars, one of them twisting her right side of her mouth into a permanent grimace. She had heard about her accident. Being mauled by a bear. It must have been terrifying. Ruth's eyes didn't linger more then necessary onto her scars and Emily, who noticed Ruth giving a glance to her scars, smiled gratifyingly.

"Will you help me bring out the food for the machos to cook, Ruth?" She asked laughing as the guys began showing off their muscles.

Ruth noticed that Paul had took off his shirt and her eyes bulged at the sight of his bare chest. Those muscles and those arms. He had a freaking eight-pack! She stuck her gulped and nodded to Emily.

"Sure Emily. The grill is something that makes a man manly but than they can't live without our cooking." She said as she locked arms with Emily as they stalked of laughing as the guys booed at them.

As they were getting the food Emily said, "Thanks."

"For what?"

"People try hard not to stare, but they always do. It's not their fault but it isn't comfortable. The guys got used to it I guess. But meeting new people is hard."

"Hey... it's ok. You know they make you more beautiful. They show just how strong you are. Meeting new people is hard but you do it anyway. I don't know how I managed to even talk to Paul let alone not fainting when he asked me out. I'm really shy when I'm around new people. You're different though. Like Paul... in a different way of course."

"I was happy when Paul told us about you. Nearly all of his friends have someone and because of his temper he was always scared he won't find someone to accept him as he is."

"I don't mind. Its him so I accept it. Even though I met him four days ago... I just can't stop thinking about him. Drives me mad sometimes."

"Ruth, if you ever need anything my door is always open."

"Same goes for you Emily. Paul mentioned that you cook for everyone. I'll help you if you want, I love cooking, and if you ever want a day off just tell me and we'll order pizza for them." Ruth said as they carried the food to Quill and Embry.

Ruth and Emily sat down next to Kim and continued talking. The two began talking about Emily's wedding. It was on July. They began talking about flower arrangements and dresses. Then someone else sat down in a huff. Ruth and Emily looked and saw Leah.

"Leah this is -" Emily began.

"Ruth. Yeah yeah. I know. Where's the food?" She said ignoring Emily and Ruth completely.

"On the grill." Ruth said curtly _'If she's not nice to me, I won't bother.'_ "Now Emily, where are you going to get married?"

"Well, we're going to marry here on the beach. It's big enough as everyone knows everyone around here so everyone is invited. You too naturally. Although Paul would invite you for sure." Emily teased her.

"Let's get ready for the second date Em, before we think about July." Ruth said. "So is Sam doing anything for the preparations?"

"No. He tried but he's hopeless so I told him 'Darling, Just show up at the wedding and you'll be fine'." Emily said as they laughed, while Leah huffed.

Sam, Paul and Jared walked towards them balancing plates with mountain of food on them. Paul sat next to Ruth and handed her a plate. It had three burgers, five ribs, three sausages and four pieces of bacon.

"Thanks Paul. But you're eating half of it." Ruth said laughing as she kissed his cheek.

Leah gagged and Paul growled, "Shut the fuck up Leah!"

"Where the hell is my food?" She growled back.

"Two arms, two legs. Get it yourself."

"Fucker." She said stalking away.

Paul turned to Ruth and said, "You ok? Having fun?"

Ruth nodded as she began eating. She swallowed and said, "Me and Emily were just talking about the wedding." She winked at Emily as the boys groaned.

"Ruth you haven't met Sam yet. So this huge idiot is my husband-to-be. Sam that's Ruth."

"Nice to meet you. I would shake your hand but I'm eating." He said as he and Paul continued tearing in their food.

After they finished eating Paul and Ruth cuddled up next to the fire. Ruth moved and climbed into Paul's lap.

"Nice to see I don't have to make you do that." He said chuckling.

Ruth smiled at him and leaned her head into the crook of his neck. "This has been a great night Paul. Thank you." She said.

"It's not over yet. Billy has yet to tell the stories." He said as he looked her in the eyes.

Everyone else faded away. Brown eyes met with green eyes and they just stared at each other trying to decipher the emotions running through them. It was just Ruth, Paul and the fire. Paul out a finger on Ruth chin and she moved upwards. He leaned down and their eyes fluttered shut as their lips met. His lips felt like home. Fireworks started going off and electricity was sparking from their kiss. Paul couldn't imagine ever stopping kissing her. His body started trembling and he was scared that he'll phase from all the electricity. But he knew that he wouldn't. Not with God's personal gift to Paul in his arms. Their kiss turned from timid and tentative to a passionate kiss. He wrapped his arms around her waist and her hands flew to his neck. They fought for dominance, which Paul won because Ruth gave in when he growled at her. It was so hot! He gently consumed her mouth. Oxygen became a need and they had to part. As they parted their lips, they kept meeting with soft kisses, until they stopped kissing. Their eyes opened slowly and they smiled at each other.

"That was fantastic." Ruth whispered softly as her lips continued tingling.

"I wanted to do that ever since I met you. Especially when you opened the door covered in flour." Paul said as the two chuckled softly.

"Break it off you two. I just ate!" Leah said sitting in the sand roughly that sand was blown at the couple.

"Fuck of Leah. Take your bitterness somewhere else." Paul hissed.

"I like it here." She hissed back.

"See if I care. Enjoy the show." Paul said as he turned to Ruth. "What happened honey?" He asked concerned as Ruth rubbed her eye.

"Sand flew in my eye. It stings." She said holding back tears.

Paul threw a dirty look to Leah and took Ruth to Emily. '_I'm going to kill her! Just wait till we have to patrol together.'_

Emily got the sand out of Ruth's eye. Ruth gave her a hug whispering a 'thank you', and turned back to Paul, giving him a teary smile.

"Sorry." She said.

"Bout what? Bout Leah acting like a bitch? About getting hurt? Don't ever apologize for something you did not do Ruth." He said as he began to shake.

Sam made a move to grab him but Ruth hugged Paul and told him, "I won't." She looked up at him with tears in her eyes and he immediately calmed down. He pulled her up to his level and kissed the tears away. He placed small kisses on her eye and finally kissed her mouth slowly. When they broke the kiss they noticed Jake lifting Billy's wheelchair and he put him in his usual place and everyone turned silent and faced him eagerly. Ruth and Paul sat down and watched Billy tell the legends. Legends that have been passed down from generation to generation. Ruth was awed by how much Billy's words captivated her. He was truly an amazing storyteller.

Ruth and Paul left the bonfire at midnight, after helping Emily clean. The drive to Ruth's house was silent. When they arrived Paul pulled her into a bear hug and didn't want to let go. He finally put her down and he captured her lips. The kiss wasn't hurried as both of them wanted to prolong it as long as possible. Heat coursing through their bodies, even from such a simple kiss. After some time they parted and just stood there in each other arms. Anyone who was passing by would think that they'll never see each other again, when they were going to be seeing each other in six hours.

"I don't want to let you go." Paul said, his voice muffled against Ruth's lips as he continued kissing her again.

"Me too. But you'll see me tomorrow... this morning actually." She said as she pulled him from his neck and kissed him with all the passion she could master.

"Too long." Paul growled and kissed her.

When they parted they were both left trembling and tingling from the pleasure and electricity that ran through their bodies.

"Goodnight." Ruth whispered as she pushed the door open. Paul took her hand in his.

He kissed it and said softly, "Happy dreams baby."

"You too Paul." Ruth answered as she entered the house.

As she closed the door she blew him another kiss. She couldn't understand why it was so hard leaving him. But dammit she missed him already.  
_  
'The car hasn't started yet. Perhaps he could stay the night. No! He can't. You're acting irrational Ruth Brooke. You've known the guy for barley a week and you already need him. But I do need him. I miss him so damn much when he's not here. Well at least I'll dream about him.' _She thought and moved away from the door before she gave in to her heart and pull him back in with her. That night she dreamt of men turning into wolves and of the Third Wife, and of course, of Paul.

**So what was your favourite line? Do you like it? Drop me a line please. Pretty please? Paul and Sam are giving hugs ;) :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: SO here's chapter 6. Sorry for the delay. Also I will start school next Monday so updates will be slow. A big thank you to all of those who reviewed. Thanks guys!**

**ALSO! I posted a new story. It's called Fighting The Venom. and it is a Jake/OC (imprint story) its not like any other story. Pls read it. *puppy dog eyes* **

**A thx to my BETA lady-of-randomosity who kicks my ass when I need it :D  
**

Chapter 6

Paul went to pick up Ruth at 6 o'clock. He rang the doorbell seven times before Ruth opened. Paul froze as Ruth was standing there wrapped in a towel. He gaped at her and Ruth turned red. Paul let his eyes wander along the goddess' body.

_'She's fucking perfect!' _He thought as he saw her nipples harden. It was a blessing that her parents were never there.

The wolf, and hormones, took over and he kissed her passionately and rough at the same time. He possessed her mouth as their tongues fought for dominance, which Paul won easily. He slid his hands on Ruth's ass and lifted her up, closing the door behind him and pinning her against it. Ruth wrapped her legs around his waist, grinding her core on Paul's growing erection. Paul moaned at the sensation. He was in heaven she just felt so good he could only imagine what the real thing would feel like. Ruth's good sense telling her to stop flew out of the window as soon as he pinned her to the door. She never felt pleasure like that and dammit she wanted him to take her right then.

_'Oh my god. This is soooo good. The dreams don't do justice.' _Ruth thought as she moaned in his mouth.  
_  
'I'm about to loose my control. She's so wet.'_

Paul groaned and moved to kiss and nibble on Ruth's neck.

"Oh Paul, this is so good. Ah I'm so clooose." Ruth moaned raking her nails along Paul's back, pissed that he had a t-shirt on, as Paul continued grinding her on his now very hard erection.

"Baby you're so wet. And you smell wonderful." Paul said his hands roaming her body squeezing her breasts, which were still covered by the towel, and gripping her hair.

"PAUL!" Ruth moaned loudly.

"That's it baby. Come for me. Come for me. Let it go and feel good." Paul encouraged giving one hard thrust.

Ruth gripped his hair and yelled his name loudly as she came. Paul growled and came after her.

They were both panting loudly as Paul held Ruth closely to him and collapsed on the sofa with her on top.

"Wow." Ruth breathed resting her head into his warm neck.

Her body was still shaking and she was still high from the release.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me. You were there practically naked and you're so beautiful and I couldn't help myself and- " Paul told Ruth, not wanting her to think that he wanted her just for sex. He wanted to kill himself for doing that to her.

"And I didn't stop you. It was amazing so stop apologizing." Ruth told him and he leaned down and kissed her.

After they parted Paul laughed and said, "I need to change my pants. I can't believe I came like a 15 year old boy. See what you did to me?" He scolded playfully.

"Honey you're so manly." Ruth teased him. "God that felt so good. Always knew that the release would be heaven but not like that."

"What do you mean? Was that... the first time you ever.... came?" Paul asked his eyes wide open. Now he felt even more bad than before! It should have been magical. In a bed not against a door. Both properly naked not dry humping. He should have worshiped her body not humping her like an animal. He was the biggest idiot on Earth!

"Mhm." Ruth said kissing his chest.

"Oh god! I'm such an idiot!" Paul said.

Ruth sat up, "Why?"

"Why? What do you mean why? That was your first time you ever felt something like that and I did it against the door roughly and for god's sake we dry humped! I wanted it to be magical." Paul said feeling ashamed of himself.

"It was. Baby it felt good. So shut up." Ruth told him. "Anyway... what are you doing here so early? Not that I'm complaining." She smirked at him.

Paul laughed shaking his head. "I missed you." He said simply.

"Missed you too. Now go change your pants while I take a shower... and no you can't come with me in the shower. Then I'll get dressed and make pancakes." Ruth told him as she began climbing the stairs.

"Drop the towel, baby." Paul hollered laughing, seeing how red she turned, as he went to get a change of pants from his car.

"Paul... bring your..uhm dirty -" she giggles "- pants and let me wash it for you." Ruth told him as he came back, dressed in cut off jeans. Ruth was bright red as her actions caught up with her. She couldn't believe she did that.

"OK but please honey, go to the bathroom or I'm going to attack you." Paul told Ruth who was still standing in a towel.

Ruth giggled and ran up the stairs. After 10 minutes she came out in her wolf pajamas.

"Do you really have wolf pajamas?" Paul asked as he took her in.

Her pajamas were midnight blue and had a silver wolf -he grinned- howling at the moon. Her hair was in a ponytail and she began to cook bacon and eggs.

"Yes I do. They're brand new. Got a problem?" She asked him grinning.

Paul went behind her, putting his hands on her hips, and said "Not one. Why wolf though?"

"Erm... you see eh for the past few days I've been seeing a silver wolf around the house at night, and I don't know why but he makes me feel safe." She confessed.

"You've been seeing a wolf around?" _'Shit! Sam is going to kill me. Wait. She noticed me and I didn't notice that she noticed me. I'm such an idiot.' _

"Yeah... He just rest in the forest but sometimes it passes in front of the house. And he rests in the garden and I see him from my window." Ruth said as she continued cooking breakfast.

"Don't you get scared?" Paul asked her. '_Damn she's perfect. If she says no I can stay in the garden and keep an eye on her all the time.'_

"When I first saw him. Yes. But not anymore. I missed him this night. Anyway here you go." Ruth told him as she gave him his plate with 5 scrambled eggs and 10 pieces of bacon.

_'She missed me huh. Well that won't be a problem. Well it seems that I'm spending my nights as wolf. Next to my imprint. Brilliant!' _Paul thought smiling.

"Thanks baby." He said kissing her lips.

They ate breakfast in a comfortable silence. After they finished Ruth went to get dressed while Paul cleaned the kitchen. When he saw her coming down he growled.

"You're coming dressed like that?" He growled at her. _'She's so fucking sexy. And other guys will be looking at her! SHE'S MINE!'_

She was dressed in a white mini skirt and a turquoise v-neck top with white boots. Ruth looked down at her clothes and smiled innocently.

"Yes. Don't I look good in these?" She asked him.

"Baby you look very sexy. And it's taking all my self-control to not take you right now. But you see," he moved closer to her and growled in her ears, "I don't want anyone else looking at you."

Ruth kissed his neck and told him, "Come on. Let's go." She giggled and ran out of the house.

Paul groaned and followed her. He had a very bad feeling about today.

***later that day***

Ruth huffed as she tried to escape out of the Chemistry lab. Clyde has been following her as soon as she got into school. Her and Paul arrived as soon as the bell rang as on the way he pulled over and started making out with her. It was time for lunch and she was excited to see him again. She missed him.

She was soon pulled out of her thoughts about Paul when someone grabbed her hand and spun her roughly. Normally she would think it was Paul but the hand wasn't so warm. It was Clyde. She tried tugging her hand away from his grasp but he was holding on to tight. He pulled her in the corner of the hallway, hiding behind some lockers. Ruth groaned,

"For the love of all that's holy. What the hell do you want?"

"You. Simple as that. I've been waiting for you three fucking years and I'm sick of it."

"Exactly so walk away. I've been telling you no for the past three fucking years." Ruth mocked him.

He slammed her in the lockers causing her to whimper.

"Listen to me. I want you and you want me. You're playing hard to get. I know this! I know we are meant to be and I know you're teasing me. Why else would you show up wearing these?" He ran his fingers across her face and forced her to face him. He leaned down to kiss her.

Ruth began thrashing trying to kick him but Clyde yanked her hair and slapped her. She screamed in pain and Clyde face was dangerously close to hers. Suddenly he was yanked away and she fell over, only to be caught in a pair of warm arms. But they weren't Paul's. Quil and Seth steadied her on her feet and Ruth looked and saw Paul punching Clyde while Jacob, Embry and Jared were trying to hold Paul back.

"Paul." Ruth whimpered.

Paul heard her and he was going to go to hold her and tell her everything is good now, but first he had to teach the motherfucker not to touch his girl. As he was going to stop punching him he remembered how he slapped HIS GIRL. That couldn't be taken on lightly. _'How dare he touch her? I'm gonna kill him!' _  
_  
_"Paul relax! I mean it man. Come on Ruth needs you." Jake told him. That brought him back. He grabbed Clyde by the collar, slammed him in the lockers and told him, "You're lucky she's around and we're on school grounds. But you come near my girlfriend again, hell you even look at her and not even your mother will recognize you! And I mean it Adams. Stay the fuck away from my girl!" He growled possessively.

Clyde whimpered and began nodding his head. He dropped him and went to Ruth. They noticed that a crowd had formed. Paul shrugged and kissed her possessively. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to him. When they parted, Ruth's tear stained face was red... and she would have been the most beautiful woman if it wasn't for that blackened bruise on her cheek. Paul kissed it lightly and led her to the cafeteria.

The couple sat at their table after Paul bought food and Ruth curled up in his lap.

"Thank you." She whispered playing with her food.

"I told I'll protect you. But fuck Ruth, I'm a selfish, possessive asshole. No one touches my girl. Now eat, beautiful." Paul told her holding her tightly to him.

"Your girl?" Ruth asked smiling as she bit her apple, pushing away the pizza.

"Yep. My girl. My woman." Paul told her grinning.

"I like that. Only if you're my man though." _'He thinks of me as his girlfriend. He's so hot when he's possessive.'_

"Your man. No one else. Sure you can handle me? Like I said I'm a bloody caveman" Paul told her as he handed her a piece of pizza forcing her to eat.

"When I walked down that hallway, I spotted you immediately. I always know when you're around Ruth! When I saw his mouth near to yours... my heart shattered. Then I saw you trashing and knew you were fighting it and I saw red. He had his hands on my woman and I wasn't going to allow it. If you had wanted it I would have walked away, after beating him up though. But if it made you happy I would have stepped away. If I saw red when you trashed, you have no idea what I was feeling when he slapped you. I don't know what stopped me from pha- what stopped me from killing him. And I do mean it, Ruth. It was on my mind the whole time I was punching him. The fire axe was so close. Then when I heard you whimpering my name! Ruth I wasn't even me then! All I could see was that bruise that was forming on your sweet dainty cheek. I wanted to fuck his face up. I swear I heard some bones cracking and I feel good about it. Right now, looking at that blackened cheek of yours... I want to kill him  
Ruth. I've known you for a few days, but damn woman I want to put my arms around you and keep you safe from everything."

Ruth was sobbing silently when he finished. "That was... that was amazing Paul. I'm sorry that *sob* you got the wrong *sob* picture, I tried fighting him but I couldn't. *sob* I wanted you to come to save me but I was scared that you couldn't see me. When I saw you punching him I wasn't worried that you'll kill him, I was worried that you'll be arrested and taken away from me. *sob* I want to be wrapped up in your arms and not so you can save me or anything but to keep you close to me. And I like cavemen. It was hot when you growled at him telling him to stay away from me."

Paul kissed the tears away. "Oh really? So if I kiss you now, in front of everyone to mark you as mine and tell everyone you're mine... you won't find a problem with it?" Paul asked with a slight smile, but Ruth knew that he was serious.

"Not necessarily." She said blushing.

"Good." he growled and kissed her roughly. Ruth let out a small moan and her hands flew to his neck pulling him closer. Both of them forgot where they were. All they could think of was each other and how they couldn't live without the other's lips on them. Paul could, barley, hear his friends laughing at them and saying crude words but he was too far gone and lost into the beautiful goddess he was locking lips with.

_'He is such a good kisser. I could do this forever.'_

_'I nearly phased. Hmmmm let this be a warning that she's mine. I won't hesitate shredding someone for her. She tastes so good.'_

He smelled her arousal and smirked against her lips. He pulled away, causing Ruth to pout, and whispered, "Little girl, are you getting wet for me?"

Ruth let out another small moan. She bit her bottom lip, look at him through her lashes and nodded. Paul groaned and growled into her ear, "You don't know what you're doing to me."

Ruth ground her hips slightly on his erection and whispered, "I think I do."

"Don't play with fire Ruth. I really don't want to meet your parents when they pick you up from jail for public exposure.

Ruth gasped at his words and was about to retort back when Quil yelled, "Come on love birds. Stop humping. The bell rang."

Ruth turned scarlet and Paul growled at Quil, "Just cause the only action you have is when you lick your own balls doesn't mean you have to cock-block everyone else." Everyone busted out laughing especially Ruth, Jake and Embry, while Jared yelled "BURN MAN! YOU'VE JUST BEEN BURNED!"

"Let's leave these suckers, Ruth. We have Literature now." Paul said, as they made their way through a still laughing cafeteria.

**Drop me a line? You get Paul hugs and cookies (especially for kiki-birdball... she only reviews for the cookies ya cheeky bugger) thx!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: So here's the 7th chapter. thank you to everyone who's reviewing it means loads to me. as i said before i'll start school on monday so updates will be slow.... buttt i'm an idiot and writing is my life so while the teacher is saying something boring im usually writing. :D**

**also i have my new story Fighting the Venom out. chapter 2 will be out soon. pls pls pls read it. a big thx to my BETA for taking the time for me :)  
**

Chapter 7

Ruth was in the library trying to do her Spanish homework. Instead of focusing on the words in front of her she was thinking about Paul. They've been together for two weeks and everything was going on great. Sure Paul has his moments when he looses his temper, either because Literature is too hard, or because Leah said something about her, or a guy in the store was staring at Ruth. Sometimes he started shaking but Ruth always managed to calm him down. There was no repeat of what happened that morning against the door, simply because Paul said he wanted it to be special and when he's sure Ruth's ready for anything. Sometimes he may be the biggest possessive asshole in the world but he was always sweet to her and made sure she's always happy. They went on their second date, which was fabulous. Ruth booked in a small restaurant and they ate there and took a walk on the beach which ended with them making out on the sand. Sometimes Paul would also surprise her with a flower or bringing take-away.

Ruth smiled and shook her head trying to shake the thoughts of Paul away. _'Yeah right. As if that will ever happen. Keep dreaming __Brooke__. Anyway, concentrate on the essay and then you can dream about your hot boyfriend all you want.'  
_  
Ruth began working on her essay and was nearly finished when someone cleared their throat. Ruth looked up and saw Chelsea Monroy fiddling with her shirt, looking really nervous. _'What does she want? I hope she's not going to be the troublesome ex-girlfriend.'_

"Yes?" Ruth asked curtly. She couldn't help but be jealous of her. After all she was with Paul in ways that Ruth only dreamed of, and she was also very beautiful.

Chelsea sat down next to her and took a deep breath, "Ruth, I'm here to tell you something. I don't want you to think that I'm trying to ruin your relationship because I'm not. I admit I was livid when I heard that he began dating you but he had just broken up with me four days earlier. Which is why I'm here now, because I've calmed down. I really didn't want to say something to you and hurt you so- " She rambled.

Ruth interrupted, "Can you get to the point?"

"Right. Sorry. Look it's none of my business what you do, and I want you to know that I don't want Paul anymore. Sure I'm a little heartbroken but I'm getting over it. I'm telling you this how I think it. He's a dick. And you're a nice girl and I don't want to see you getting your heart broken. I'm going to say it so I can have a clean conscious but then you have to talk it out with Paul, or dump him. Two weeks ago, on Saturday I received this text message from Paul." She said and took out her mobile phone, found the message and showed it to Ruth.

_**Its Paul. Listen i'm rly sry but i cant do this anymore. Im in love with someone else & u were just... i dont know what u were! All i know is that i never rly thought about u & u deserve someone better than me. i know that i'm a dick by breaking up with u by a msg but rly its better this way. U know that we were just for sex so i rly dont owe u anything, but im not that much of a dick. Dont call, dont msg, dont contact me. its better 4 everybody.**_

Ruth mouth dropped open. "What the hell? This is the day I met hi**m**... properly. He told me he had already broke up with you."

"He was over at my house three hours earlier. There wasn't much talking going on if you know what I mean." Chelsea told her, causing Ruth to glare at her. "Sorry" Chelsea told her.

_'He lied to me. HE FUCKING LIED TO ME! Damn it and I thought that it was something special. Well just until the next pretty girl comes along and he dumps me.' _Ruth thought as tears surfaced in her eyes.

"Don't cry. I really don't want to hurt you but I have to warn you. He's a pig **-** all he thinks of is sex." Chelsea told her hugging her.

Ruth told her, "He doesn't want that with me. Sure he passes comments but when things get out of control he stops. He says he wants it to be special. We fooled around once but nothing else."

"Look Ruth. Maybe he really likes you. He's not one to beat up people for no reason, I know that. He also never took me out on a date or bought me lunch. He invited me once to a bonfire and we didn't last long there. And his grades in Biology and Physics, the only two classes I have with him, are picking up. He won't sit down and study just for anyone. The only person who could make him study was Sam Uley." Chelsea said as Ruth sobbed in her shoulder.

"I'm tutoring him. I offered and he accepted and he's smart, he needs someone to push him. But what about the next pretty girl that comes along? Will he dump me for her? I- I really like him... a lot. I miss him all the time and when I'm with him it's like we're the only persons in the world." She sobbed.

"Hey, now now don't cry. Talk it out with him. I'm really sorry. I didn't want to hurt you but-" Chelsea began.

Ruth wiped her eyes and said, "Don't apologize Chelsea. You did what you thought was best and thank you. I really appreciate it. You're trying to look out for me. I think me and Paul are in for a long talk." _'I can't believe him. We're going to talk today. I hope we don't break up, but we have to talk.'_

"OK then. I really don't want to cause trouble. I just did what I thought was best. Good luck." Chelsea said as she stood up.

"Thanks Chelsea. And I'm sorry for ruining your relationship." Ruth said.

"Hardly, sweetheart. The only thing that could have come out of that relationship was me ending up pregnant. Not cool." She said, and the two girls shared a laugh. Ruth hugged Chelsea and sat back down.

She put her head on the table. She had a week to finish the essay, she had more important matters on her mind at the moment.

***later that day***

Ruth was pacing nervously. Paul was about to show up any moment and he was pissed. She knew that. She wouldn't talk to him all day long and escaped his clutches before he could even kiss her when he dropped her off. She caught a look at him when she ran in the house and he was shaking, badly. _'Fireworks are going to explode today... and not the pleasure type I know for sure.' _She thought.

Few minutes later the bell rang 3 times in a row and banging on the door began. _'I said he's gonna be pissed.' _Ruth thought as she opened the door.

Paul was standing there his face red with fury. He had Chinese take away in his hand and was clutching his bag in the other. He got in the house, dropped the bag, and put the food on the table. He rested against the counter and hissed,

"What the fuck is up with you today?" _'What the hell did I do? Why isn't she talking to me and why the hell she's not letting me kiss her?' _Paul thought furiously.

"Chelsea Monroy came to talk to me, today." Ruth began coldly.

"So what?" Paul asked.

"She showed me the text you sent her, to break up with her when a few minutes earlier you told me you have already broken up with her." Ruth yelled.

"Is this what it's all about? OK fine I lied. I'm sorry. But you would have never said yes if I told you that I had a girlfriend. And she was not my girlfriend." Paul yelled back.

"Of course not. She was your fucking fuck buddy! You fucking asshole! You lied to me, and you're a pompous idiot! Other girls meant nothing to you but me... no I'm a fucking goddess! YOU TREATED HER LIKE DIRT!"

"YOU ARE MY GODDESS! I CARE ABOUT YOU AND DON'T YOU EVER SAY THAT I DON'T! AND WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU GIVE A DAMN HOW I TREATED OTHER GIRLS LIKE?" Paul roared at her.

Tears began falling out of Ruth's eyes and she yelled, "SO IS THAT WHAT YOU'RE GOING TO DO TO ME WHEN THE NEXT PRETTY GIRL COMES AROUND HUH PAUL?"

"NEVER!"

"LIAR!"

"I. WILL. NEVER. EVER. EVER. DO. THAT. TO YOU! I CARE ABOUT YOU SO GODDAMN MUCH! WHY CAN'T YOU SEE THAT? I KNOW I WAS A FUCKING ASSHOLE TO HER AND I TREATED GIRLS LIKE SEX TOYS. I ADMIT IT! BUT I WILL NEVER DO THAT TO YOU. FOR FUCK'S SAKE RUTH! I WORSHIP YOU. I-I care about you so much. It hurts when I'm not around you. I feel like a guy on his first crush when I'm around you! I respect you and I show you this all the time! I was a fuck up before, but I'm trying to change." Paul told her as he wiped her tears.

Ruth sniffed and looked up at him. She noticed that his eyes were glistening. "I'm scared, ok? I'm terrified about the prospect of you leaving me for someone else. I care about you so much. I've known you for 3 weeks and every night I don't want to let you go. Seeing that message... it was scary. You can do that to me and if you do I'll break." Ruth sobbed.

"You think I'm not scared? I was never a relationship-type of guy. But when I saw you, Ruth. It all changed." Paul told her _'You have no idea how much it changed sweetheart.' _"I-I care about you a lot and I'll never let you go! I don't care how much you yell at me or tell me to leave you alone because sweet cheeks, I'm here to stay. And that thought scares me. I know I want to stay with you but I'm scared I'll fuck up. I'm scared I'll fuck up big time and you won't forgive me... and that will break ME." Paul said holding her close to his chest, as he let two tears roll down his cheeks. "There's no one else for me, Ruth. Your IT. It's scary, we've known each other for three weeks but for the love of all that's holy Ruth. I'm falling in love with you. I'm falling in love with you more every single day. I'll do anything to see you smiling. I live for your smile Ruth. And when you pulled away from me today, it felt as if you pulled my heart with your bare hands."

Ruth continued sobbing as she heard his confession. "I-I-I'm falling in love with you too. And it scares me of how dependent I've become on you. I'm sorry about today." She said running her hands across his face.

He kissed her hands and muttered, "You don't have to be sorry. If it makes you happy I'll apologize to Chelsea. But I swear to you I'll never hurt you."

"Kiss me." Ruth said simply.

"Thank God!" He exclaimed and crashed his lips with hers.

They stood their kissing passionately for minutes, breaking away for two seconds for a breath and continuing kissing.

When they parted Ruth smiled at Paul who smiled back. Their foreheads touched and Paul muttered, "Never pull away from me again."

Ruth nodded and then she heated up the take away Paul brought.

Half an hour later they were cuddling on the couch and Ruth said,

"Hey, that was our first fight."

Paul laughed and said, "Hopefully our last. I can't spend that much time not kissing you or holding you again."

"I know. My lips got cold today." Ruth said, curling in a ball on his lap.

Paul laughed and kissed her lips again.

"Ruth..."

"Mhm?"

"I-nothing forget it sweetheart. Hey I got a B in my Biology homework." Paul changed the subject. _'You're such a pussy Walker. You can't even tell the girl you love that you love her.' _

**You read, you review :D. Cookies are still around and Paul isn't tired of hugs yet. so drop me a line will you?**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry for the delay ppl! Here's chapter 8 hope you like it. Bleh I began school and am not having a moment to myself lately. Oh well...**

**Thx to everyone that reviewed. I LOVE ALL YOUR REVIEWS AND I DO TRY TO REPLY. A thx to my BETA for helping me once again ******

**PLEASE NOTE! THIS CHAPTER HAS A MATURE SCENE. IT IS NOT FULL SEX BUT THERE'S STILL SOME SEXUAL THINGS GOING ON. IF YOU FEEL OFFENDED OR YOU'RE TOO YOUNG (like you will listen to me) PLS SKIP IT, YOU WON'T LOOSE ANYTHING OF IMPORTANCE. THANK YOU! ****Also there's some Bella bashing round here. Paul (and I sometimes) hate her. ******

Chapter 8

Life couldn't be better for Ruth. She had the most amazing boyfriend in the world, made tons of new friends, found a new best friend in Emily, was going to be a bridesmaid in Emily and Sam's wedding, and she was still top of the class. Paul and her had been together for two months now and they were to graduate in the next two months. Ruth always envisioned that she'd go to college and take over her father's business, but now that Paul was in her life... she couldn't bair leaving him. He couldn't go to college for a reason that Ruth didn't know. She noticed that Paul was being tired a lot lately and also he had to cut his visits short. When Ruth confronted him about this he said that he'll tell her everything soon. At first she thought that he was cheating on her but she soon banished that thought from her mind, as Paul worshiped her. She knew that when he visited her, and they weren't studying he was there to be with her and not abandon her, while instead he could be sleeping. She also noted that everyone of their gang was tired. She tried to get something out of their minds, including Emily's, but they were tight lipped. Emily nearly caved but told her that it was Paul's talk not hers. Ruth accepted it, after some pouting.

Ruth was brought back to reality when someone banged on the door. Paul. She knew it was him. Her heart was already doing summersaults and her body shivering, missing his heat, and he also was the only person who banged on the door. She put on her dress and jogged down the stairs, nearly missing the last two. She opened the door and saw Paul resting against the door, his eyes closed. He was wearing cut off jeans, as usual, and running shoes. Ruth should have gotten used to him being half naked, but while she liked it she found it really distracting.

"Hey sleeping beauty." Ruth whispered as she got on her tiptoes, placing a soft kiss on his lips.

"Hey baby. Hmm... I missed you." Paul whispered back wrapping his arms around her waist pulling her to him.

Ruth rested her head on his broad chest and sighed contently.

"I missed you too, honey." She said placing kisses on his chest.

The two of them stayed like that for a few moments. They didn't get much of that as Ruth encouraged Paul to sleep anytime he was with her. Paul even had his own pillows on her bed, though he never stayed the night, and so Ruth could wrap herself around his pillows and sleep surrounded by his scent.

"Where are you going?" Paul asked, as they broke the hug and he noticed she wasn't wearing her pajamas.

"Oh. The hospital in Forks." Ruth said as she motioned him in.

Paul's faced changed from confused to panicked in a split of a second.

"Why? Are you hurt? Did you get hurt? Is someone sick? Why the hell didn't you tell me?" He spouted off questions.

"Hold on! I'm not hurt. No one is sick. I'm going for my usual checkup. And are you sure I didn't tell you?" Ruth said.

"Honey if you mentioned the word hospital anytime it would be branded in my mind. Hospital is for sick or hurt people. You're my girl. So if you're hurt I would definitely remember that! Although you didn't seem hurt or sick yesterday." Paul finished smirking, waggling his eyebrows.

"Shut up." Ruth mumbled turning redder than a tomatoes, remembering the previous day.

***FLASHBACK***  
**  
**___**Ruth was on the couch with a heavy Literature book in her hands. Paul was on the floor, studying history, with Ruth's legs on his shoulders. Paul threw his book down and yelled,**__****_

___**"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! I'm tired of seeing books in front of me. The words are swimming Ruth." He said pouting. **__****_

___**"Baby, you need to relax. You are so tired and stressed. AND tense." Ruth said, taking her legs off his shoulders and begins massaging him.**__****_

___**Paul let out a long moan. "Hmm... baby you have magic hands." He said, letting out another moan. **__****_

___**"OK, go lie on the bed. Take of everything and get under the covers. It will be better there than here." Ruth said kissing his neck.**__****_

___**Paul immediately ran up the stairs, while Ruth went to the bathroom to get some baby oil. She entered the room and saw Paul under HER covers, his head on a pillow.**__****_

___**"You asleep?" She called softly not wanting to disturb him.**__****_

___**He opened one eye and with a boyish smirk said, "And miss an amazing massage from my sexy girlfriend? No chance. Why? Did you want to see me naked? I can pretend if you want." **__****_

___**Ruth giggled and motioned him to lie on his chest. She poured some baby oil on his broad back and climbed on his back. **__****_

___**"I like where this is going." Paul's muffled voice told her, earning a slap on his head.**__****_

___**Ruth began massaging his neck loosening all his tense muscles. Paul was moaning like a crazy man as he was pudding in her hands. 'She truly has magic fingers. Oh god I wonder how it would feel if she massaged somewhere else.' He thought to himself. His already hard erection hardened even more, if that was possible. Ruth felt like the most powerful woman in the world as she listened to his moaning and encouragement to continue. She felt braver and dared to massage his lower back. She noticed that he was aroused and she had to admit to herself... so was she. She took a deep breath and ordered, **__****_

___**"Turn over." She knew what she was going to do and was nervous. Paul was experienced, she wasn't. She pushed all the negative thoughts aside and lifted herself off him as he turned around.**__****_

___'Oh shit. I'm in trouble. Why does she want me to turn around. She's going to notice how hard I am and she's going to tease me merciless and I'm going to embarrass myself and cum like a twelve year old watching his first porn video.'______****_

___**When he turned facing her, Ruth sat back on him, her ass near his raging erection. She poured baby oil on his chest and continued her massage. Paul gulped as he saw her in his shirt, which was a dress on her, sitting on top of him looking so innocent when he knew that the glint in her eyes meant bad**____**,**____** bad news for him. She began pushing the covers away from his manhood slowly with her feet. Ruth began sliding down on him till she rested on his legs, massaging his hips, his dick poking her in the stomach. **__****_

___**"Ruth for the love of God! Get off me!" Paul yelled half heartily as she gripped his dick. **__****_

___**"But baby I want to make you feel good. Don't you like it?" She asked **____**biting her bottom lip.**__****_

___**She looked so innocent and demonic at the same time.**__****_

___**"Like it? Honey I'm about to pounce on you." He growled.**__****_

___**"Then shush. Let me make you feel good. Please Paul." She begged him softly as she ran her hand over his -impressive- length. Ruth never did anything like that before, hell she never saw a man naked, but she knew Paul was big... very big. **__****_

___**She dipped her head and ran her tongue tentatively over the head. Paul swore. Ruth smiled and took him in her mouth.**__****_

___**"Holy Shit! God baby you feel so good." Paul yelled in pleasure. **__****_

___**She took him as much as she could and wrapped her hand around the rest. She began sucking, licking and nibbling on him, treating him as if he was a lollipop. After some time she felt him getting closer... well heard him more likely. **__****_

___**"Baby, Ruth**____**,**____** Ruth, Honey I'm close. Move. You have to move baby." Paul said as he continued saying her name like a prayer. **__****_

___**Ruth's free hand traveled up his leg and cupped his testicles as her teeth grazed on hit length ever so slightly. She knew he was going to cum but she had no intention whatsoever to move. Paul had tried to hold in his orgasm but when he felt her teeth it was too much. He roared her name as he released in her mouth. Ruth swallowed and licked him clean, causing Paul to moan again. She released him with a pop from her mouth and climbed next to him on the bed. **__****_

___**Paul turned to her and said, "Wow." **__****_

___**Ruth giggled and asked, "Was it really that good?" **__****_

___**"Best. Blow job. EVER!" He said and leaned down to kiss her. Ruth moved out of the way, causing him to growl pulling her back to him.**__****_

___**"But I just..." Ruth trailed off embarrassed.**__****_

___**"Honey, you gave me an incredible massage, followed by the best blow job in the entire world and then you swallowed. You know what I'm going to do next?" Ruth shook her head. "I'm going to return the favor. I am kinda hungry." He whispered, kissing her lips. He could taste himself on her and he wasn't crazy about it but he could care less.**__****_

___**'She's the most amazing woman in the world. Hmm maybe I can tell Sam to give me more patrols to get tense more' **____**Paul thought.**__****_

___**'OH. MY. GOD! He's going to.. Oh god. What's wrong with me. I did it and now I**____**'**____**m scared cause he's going to **____**d**____**o it to me? He tastes good though.' **____**Ruth thought as Paul's hands grabbed the hem of her -his- shirt. **__****_

___**He looked at her to see if she wanted to stop him but she shook her hands pulling up her arms so he could take it off properly. Paul threw the shirt on top of his clothes and took the half naked Ruth that was lying in front of him. She didn't have any bra on so he could see those delicious breasts. They weren't big but neither small... they were perfect. Ruth turned red as she saw him staring at her, Paul noted that her blush ran to the top of her chest, and moved to cover herself.**__****_

___**"Oh no you don't." Paul said gently. He took her hands in his and pinned them on top of her. "Don't cover yourself from me. You truly are magnificent baby." He told her softly as he took her breasts in his hand. He teased one of her hardened nipples, earning a delightful moan from Ruth. **__****_

___**He continued sucking on her breasts, first on one then on the other, when Ruth lifted her hips to get some friction. Paul smelled her arousal and nearly howled. She was wet because of him... hell for him!**__****_

___**"I didn't tease you." Ruth said between moaning.**__****_

___**"That you didn't. I'm sorry baby; I've been fantasizing way too long about your breasts." He said placing one last kiss on them. He sat up and saw how flushed she was and how her breasts now had little love bites all over them. He smiled and then turned his attention on her mound. She was wearing white boy-shorts.**__****_

___**'Why white? She looks so innocent in white. It makes me feel like a pervert.' **____**He thought to himself. He voiced his opinion earning a strained laugh from her.**__****_

___**"I don't ask you why you go around half naked and without boxers all the time. And Paul, please hurry up." She said her voice an octave higher when his hand slid across her covered mound. **__****_

___**He took her panties off and moaned at the smell that hit him. "Baby you smell so good. God you're so wet for me." He whispered placing a small kiss on her wet lips.**__****_

___**Ruth arched her back in pleasure and need as Paul slid his tongue in her pussy. "AAAA! PAUL!" She screamed.**__****_

___**"You taste even better then you smell." He said his voice huskier than ever. **__****_

___**"OH GOD PAUL!" Ruth screamed out as he began licking and lapping her. He hummed as he took her clit between hit teeth, biting gently as not to hurt her. Al**____**l**____** Ruth felt was pleasure..**____**.**____** pure pleasure. **__****_

___**"More Paul! PLEASE!" She begged her hands finding his short hair, gripping tightly.**__****_

___**Paul placed one hand on her hips and he slid one hand to his current desert. He slid one finger in her. "OHMYGOD! FUCK FUCK FUCK PAUL! MORE!" Ruth trashed as much as she could, with the hand holding her in place.**__****_

___**"You're so tight!" Paul told her lifting his face as he slid in another finger. Ruth arched her back completely off the bed and Paul put told her to put her feet on his shoulders. As she did that he slid another finger in, hitting her barrier slightly. Ruth winced as she stretched for three fingers. Paul began sliding his fingers in and out of her as Ruth continued voicing her pleasure and returned to licking her. **__****_

___**"Paul... Paul Paul Paul. OH GOD I'M CLOSE! PAUL!" Ruth screamed. Paul felt her tighten more against his fingers and then he was rewarded as she screamed in pleasure as she came hard. Paul licked her clean and licked his fingers clean. He could feast on her juices forever.**__****_

___**Ruth had collapsed on the bed by her powerful orgasm. Paul hovered over her and she kissed him, before collapsing back on the bed. Paul laid next to her and pulled her into his arms. **__****_

___**"Holy mony macaroni." She said, her voice hoarse from screaming. Paul chuckled and asked,**__****_

___**"I take it you enjoyed that." **__****_

___**"Oh yes! Wow, Mr." She said as she snuggled into his arms. **__****_

___**"This is the first time we're sleeping together." Paul noted as both began drifting to sleep.**__****_

___**"Like I could do anything else. You wore me out." Ruth mumbled as Paul pulled her tightly to him. Both drifting into a peace slumber, only to be disturbed three hours later by Paul's cellphone, with Sam yelling that he had to get his ass over to work.**_**  
**_**  
**_***END OF FLASHBACK***

Ruth blushed, which didn't escape Paul's notice. "How's your voice baby?" He teased her.

"Better Paulie." She replied in the same taunting voice.

"I'm going to let that pass for today. Don't ever say it again." He warned her smiling. "Why are you going to the hospital? Why do you need a checkup?"

"Did I really not tell you?" She asked. Paul nodded in conformation.

"Well... can you take me there and I'll explain on the way?" She asked batting her eyelashes at him.

"Pft. You didn't even have to ask that." Paul said as he put her on his shoulders, as she laughed beating on his back.

He put her in the car and went to his seat. As the car started Ruth said,

"When my mum was five months pregnant with me she was diagnosed with breast cancer. Two months later the cancer was spreading quickly so the doctors took me out of my mom's womb, to save my life. I was very small so I had to be under care for several months. They managed to save my mum's life but I had to be kept check up every three months to see that I'm not developing the cancer myself. Now I have to go for the tests every six months to keep any hints of cancer at bay."

When Ruth told him this Paul nearly lost control of the car. "Oh my god! Honey, why didn't you tell me?"

"I forgot! Well not forgot but I try not to think about it. Usually when I'm due to my appointment I get so scared that I fall into a depression for weeks till I'm cleared. You kept me sane Paul, so I didn't think about it. Please Paul, don't get angry. I'm sorry I really am. Today I woke up and saw it was time for my appointment and I didn't cry. Usually I cry and throw tantrums and scream and break things. You- you kept me sane Paul." Ruth said as she began sobbing.

He was going to leave her. She knew it. Paul pulled up to the side of the road and took her face in his. He kissed her deeply and said, "It's okay baby. I'm crazy about you, that's why I reacted like that. Just the thought of you fighting for your life breaks my heart. I'm glad I kept you sane. But don't hide things from me again. I cannot help you if you don't tell me what's wrong. OKay baby?" He asked softly.

Ruth looked at him and said, "You're not going to leave me?"

Paul huffed in annoyance, "Goddammit woman! Why is it that every time we have a little fight, or I shout or whatever you think I'm going to leave you? I'M NOT! If you ask me that one more time then I'll leave you! Then come and beg or you to take me back... but I'll leave you." He threatened as Ruth began smiling.

He shook his head and continued driving. They arrived at the hospital and five minutes later they were in the doctor's office. Ruth went into the bathroom to change into the hospital gown and Paul had the chance to growl lightly.

_'UN-fucking believable! Of all the doctors he has to be the one to look after my girl! Did I piss someone upstairs? I knew that gramps hated me!' _Paul thought as he growled at the Doctor that entered.

"Paul... what a pleasant surprise. What do you need?" The Doctor said.

"I'm here with MY imprint. She doesn't know anything so shut up bloodsucker." Paul growled, too low for human ears to hear him.

"It wouldn't hurt to be a tad more gentle." told him.

"Sorry, am not a fan of smelly dead people. Also of people who hurt my brother." Paul bit at him.

"What happened with Jacob -"

"What happened with Jacob could have been avoided if first you're pathetic excuse of a son didn't hurt the leech whore in the first place! But no. He left her for dead, she used MY BROTHER to hear his dead voice, and then when he thought that he could come back and have her open her legs for him and she did. Hurting Jacob in process. But the guy is a fool. She used him and he defends her. He's still hurt and you leeches come and dump a bunch of vampires on the whore, leave her and us to defend her. If it was my decision... they want her they can have her. But no! We have to put out families and tribe in risk for her." Paul said, venom dripping with every word as he began shaking.

"Do not speak about Bella that way!" Cullen hissed at him.

"I'll speak about her how I want. Oh and tell her that if she comes near Jake, I'll rip her apart. Hell no. I'll set Kim and Ruth on her. They're not her biggest fan."

"You imprinted on Ruth? Ironic. And you said you set them on her. If Ruth doesn't know -"

"She knows how your whore used Jake. She knows enough. Bella -" Paul said in a mocking tone, "- is lucky that Ruth doesn't know about us yet, or else she would have kicked her ass already. Ruth is very protective of Jacob. He's like her big and little brother at the same time."

"And that doesn't bother you?" Cullen asked him with a smile.

"Bother me? That the love of my life loves my brothers? That she would kick someone's ass to protect someone else heart? Hell no!" Paul growled at the Doctor as Ruth came out of the bathroom.

"Sorry it took me long. My mom called." Ruth said smiling at the two men.

"No problem, Ruth. How are you today?" Dr. Cullen asked kindly, expecting waterworks.

"I'm doing fine, . Oh here." She said handing him a book. "Tell Jasper I owe him five A pluses. This book is really good, and his notes are even better."

"I'm sure he'll like that. Now I'll need to go to get the needles. Give me a moment." Cullen said giving Ruth a smile.

Ruth turned to Paul and asked, "What's up? You're shaking. You do that when you're angry."

Paul calmed down and said, "Not a fan of the Cullen's. After what Jake went through because of THEM, I hate them even more."

"Be nice. I hate Swan and her boyfriend, but Dr. Cullen is very kind." Ruth told her boyfriend.

"How do you know Jasper?" He said spitting his name.

"Oh he helps me with Civil War. Over the phone and through books as he cannot come down to La Push." Ruth said as she lied down on the bed.

"Hmm. So what will Dr. Cullen do to you?"

"He'll take blood, he'll do an ultrasound, and then we'll take x-trays. Also I need to have my birth control shot." Ruth said, mumbling the last part.

"Why are you still shy?" Paul asked smirking slightly, as he dropped a kiss on her forehead.

"Oh shut up you. Let me be shy." Ruth said as Cullen came through the door again.

They did all the necessary things, with Ruth wincing when the nurse gave her the shot, and saw that she had no sign what so ever of cancers. Ruth and Paul let out a breath of relief and the couple left the hospital hand in hand. Paul took Ruth to eat in Sue's diner and he asked,

"Listen Ruth. See I was talking to my mum and she wants to.. uh.. meet you. What do you think?"

Ruth choked on the piece of meat she was eating.

"Oh wow. *cough cough* Uh sure I guess. I mean my mum has been bugging me to meet you ever since I told her we were a couple. I was going to ask you to meet them on my birthday but they can't come then. They have a meeting in New York."

"WOAH! What is it today? I'm discovering things I never knew about you. Birthday? When?" _**'And once again the stupid award goes to me. I never asked about her birthday! How can I not ask?' **_

"Uh in two weeks. 25th of April." Ruth muttered. ****

"And you didn't tell anyone? I guess that's what Kim has been trying to tell me for the past week. So what else don't I know about you? Have a twin sister to set Jake up with?" He asked her smiling.

"Very funny Paul! No twin sisters. No siblings. And what don't you know about me. Hmm... my mum is half white. Grandma is prim and proper, one of the people who I detest in my life. She keep trying to set me up with rich snob boys. Don't know what else really." Ruth answered.

"Well then. I guess Emily would like to know when you're birthday is." Paul said as he gave her a smirk.

"Paul Walker Don't you dare!" Ruth hissed.

"Hey Emily! 25TH OF APRIL IS RUTH'S BIRTHDAY!" Paul hollered across the diner.

Emily squealed, "WE CAN DO A PARTY!"

"I LOVE PARTIES! THERE'RE LOTS OF FOOD!" Quil yelled.

Ruth groaned and hit her head on the table.

"So, next Saturday you can meet with my mum and the demonic spawns. And then the following week its your birthday! Hmm I'll have to ask Kim what you like for your present."

"No presents." Ruth mumbled, knowing already its a lost battle.

"Yeah right." Paul said as he continued to devour his food.

**The usual. Drop me a line. It means a lot to me. How did I do in THE scene ;)? Cookies turned to cakes now. You may also choose a Cullen for a hug. For Bella haters.... I also offer shot guns and pictures of her. :D **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Guys I am so sorry that it took so long. I can explain! **

**1: School, 2: This chapter was very very very hard to write, 3: This chapter was written during lessons. SO please forgive me.**

**I would like to thanky everyone who reviewed thx a lot guys you make my day. Also this chapter isn't the offical chapter as I'm posting it without my BETA's permission. I just wanted you guys to read this so you won't think that I have forgotten all about this story. For anyone who's reading my other story Fighting for the Venom... it's on hiatus. Not cause i'm out of ideas, cause i'm full of them, but i cannot do everything at the same time. **

**This is Ruth's outfit for this chapter. Just remove the spaces:****http://****.com****/v7e2k9.**** p****ng**

**Have fun! Hope you like it.**

Chapter 9

Ruth was pacing nervously; her heals clicking on the floor. It was quarter past eleven in the morning and Paul was going to pick her up any minute to meet his mother and sisters. She ran her hand down her pants to remove any creases. The bell rang and she ran to the door opening it wildly. Her amazing boyfriend was standing outside her door with white tulips in his over-large hands.

"What if I was a rapist?" Paul greeted her giving her a stern look.

Ruth rolled her eyes. He was so over-protective.

"I would feel calmer actually. You look great, sweetie." Ruth said, motioning to his tight grey button down shirt, which was hugging his muscles, and black jeans.

"You on the other hand look stunning, baby." Paul said handing her the tulips.

Ruth gave him a radiant smile. "You know how to calm my nerves." She said as she took the tulips, placing a kiss on his cheek.

"Why are you nervous?" Paul asked following her into the sitting room.

Ruth rolled her eyes. She took a vase, filling it with water and placing the tulips on the coffee table. Most of the house was filled with flowers he brought her. She answered,

"Paul, I'm meeting your mother. Your family! My heart is in my mouth! What if she doesn't like me? What if I say or do something stupid? I'm terrified!"

"Baby, baby listen to me. She'll love you. She'll love you cause you make me happy and cause you're the most wonderful woman in the entire world. She already likes you and she has yet to meet you." Paul told her.

"What do you mean?"

"Ruth, you changed me. My grades are doing wonders, thanks to you. My temper is under control... ish. I'm getting out of the house with flowers! On our first date mum nearly had a heart attack as she watched me get of the house with flowers."

"I'm still nervous." Ruth whined resting her head on his firm chest.

"You know what will calm you down?" Paul asked with a mischievous tone in his voice.

"What?"

"A kiss. And by the way I'm still waiting for my morning kiss." Paul said, putting a finger on her chin forcing her head to look at him.

"Sorry baby." Ruth apologized, giggling. Paul bent down and picked her up as their lips collided in a heated kiss.

One would think that after dating Paul for two months Ruth would get used to the feeling she feels when he kiss her. Wrong. She still shivered in his arms with pleasure. After the two parted Paul nuzzled her neck and said,

"You know I miss you all the time. All I think is of you."

"Me, too Paul. You're always on my mind." Ruth said resting hugging him close to her.

Paul sat her down and Ruth noticed that he had faint bags under his eyes.

"Baby, are you sleeping? How many times have I told you that you need to sleep? You're dead on your feet!" Ruth said, pulling him down on the sofa running her hand through his hair.

"But then I won't spend enough time with you." Paul whined.

"We'll live.... barley. But why are you always so tired? Where are you going every single night Paul?" Ruth complained.

Paul huffed. 'Here we go again.' He thought. They had been having that argument for the past month. _'Damn those bloodsuckers and their whore!'_ He thought angrily.

"I can't tell you. Yet! I'll tell you soon. I swear!" Paul promised, kissing her softly as he led them to the car.

"You better, Paul!" Ruth threatened her boyfriend. "But why not now?" She persisted, giving him her best puppy dog eyes. He always gave in.

"We're meeting my mum." He said looking away from her knowing what she was trying to do and that he would give in.

Ruth huffed and began examining her nails as the nerves set back in.

"Did I mention that you look beautiful?" Paul asked softly.

"Yes, but it won't hurt hearing it again." Ruth said smiling shyly.

They pulled up in a parking space near the restaurant and Paul turned to Ruth. He looked her right in the eye and said,

"You look beautiful. You're the most beautiful woman in the universe. I love the way you smile, it shines my world. When you blush I just want to make love to you. When you giggle I want to tickle you to keep hearing that joyous sound. I want to make you happy, no matter what it takes. I'll die for you baby." _'She doesn't realize how much I love her.'_

Ruth teared up. "That was the *sob* most beautiful *sob* thing anyone ever said to me." _'That was so sweet. Oh God I love him. I really do.'_

"Every single word is true babygirl." Paul said, kissing her romantically.

The two parted after a few minutes and he wiped her tears.

"Are my eyes red? I don't want to make a bad impression."

"No they're not. Come on now honey." Paul said as they got out of the car.

Paul wrapped his hands around Ruth's waist. They entered the diner and Paul directed Ruth to a table where a woman with two kids was sitting.

"I'm feeling sick." Ruth muttered

"Swallow it."

"That's sick."

"You liked it yesterday." Paul smirked at her.

Ruth slapped him lightly on the arm, "Pervert." _'That's__ my__ Paul. One second he's all romantic the next second he's thinking about sex.'_

"You like it." Paul laughed as they arrived at the table.

"Mum, this is my girlfriend Ruth Brooke. Ruth this is my mother Amanda, that's my sister Grace and her twin Lily." Paul introduced.

Ruth shook hands with his mother, who in turn pulled her into a hug. Ruth looked at her and Paul gave her an 'I told you so' look as he lifted his six year old sisters. After Amanda stopped hugging Ruth she told her,

"I've heard so much about you Ruth. Oh you're changing my little boy into a man now."

Ruth blushed and told her, "I've heard great things about you too Mrs. Walker."

"Nonsense. Call me Amanda, sweetheart."

Then Ruth felt something tugging on her pants. She looked down and saw that it was one of the twins.

"You're really pretty. Paul was right. You do look like a princess." She said.

Ruth continued blushing as she picked up the girl. She looked over to Paul who had a small blush on his cheek. Ruth looked at the child in her arms and said,

"You're pretty too."

They sat down at the table and Paul took Ruth's hand in his as Grace sat next to Paul and Lily next to Ruth.

"So Ruth, how did you two meet? Paul doesn't tell me anything." Amanda asked after they ordered.

"Well he dropped off Claire at my house as I'm a part-time babysitter. I opened the door and there he was." Ruth said

"Hmm... my favorite though is the following day. I went to pick up Claire and she opened the door covered in flower. She looked so beautiful." Paul continued to look into her eyes.

"You two are so cute together." Amanda said, although the two lovers didn't hear her.

Paul began drawing circles on Ruth's hands and their moment was interrupted when the twins climbed onto Ruth's lap. They asked her,

"Will you play dolls with us? Paulie never plays dollies with us." They looked absolutely adorable.

"Sure. Maybe you could spend a day with me sometime. We could get Paul to play with dolls with us." Ruth said, giggling at the sheer horror that passed on Paul's face.

"Yay! We like you Ruth." Grace said and sat in between Ruth and Paul, forcing them to break their hands apart.

Paul looked as if he was going to complain when Ruth slapped him slightly on the hand. Lily snuggled into Ruth's other side and the food arrived. While they were eating Amanda asked,

"Ruth, what do your parents do? We rarely see them in La Push anymore."

"Well, Dad still has his business up in Seattle and Mum is still his secretary. So they stay in Seattle and I can stay down here if I follow their rules."

"Alone?" Amanda asked, raising an eyebrow, her eyes darting from Ruth to Paul to Ruth again.

"Yes. My parents trust me."

"So you two spend all that time together... alone... in a house. All alone." She said.

"Mum! You think that I cannot control myself! Or that we're some kind of sex addicts!" Paul scoffed.

Ruth turned red and bowed her head.

"Paul Walker! Do not talk to me like that!"

"What? It's true. You have no trust in me." He bit back with a faint growl.

"What is sex?" Gracie's voice cut through the conversation.

Paul eyes went wide and Amanda's mouth dropped open.

"It's a game only MARRIED adults play sweetheart." Amanda said, stressing on the married bit. Paul rolled his eyes.

After that awkward moment conversation flowed easily once again. Ruth go to know that Paul used to be scared of clowns till her was eleven years old and realized that their face was only make up. Ruth laughed hysterical as the image of a seven year old Paul running away screaming from clowns, raced through her mind. This earned her a death glare from Paul. Lunch passed quickly and very soon Ruth and Paul left.

They arrived at Ruth's house and Ruth immediately took of her shoes.

"So how was it?" Paul asked.

"Way better then I imagined. Your mother is a nice lady." Ruth said curling up in his embrace.

"Hmm... you were amazing. Mum loved you and so did my sisters." Paul told her as they fell on the couch.

Ruth sat up and took off his shirt. Paul raised an eyebrow in question and Ruth replied,

"You need sleep."

"I'd rather ravish you." Paul told her cheekily.

"You and me both." Ruth said climbing of his lap.

"Hey!" Paul complained.

"Let's go to bed." Ruth said taking off her top.

Paul shot up and ran after her, catching her top when she threw it at him. He ran up the stairs, causing Ruth to sequel. Ruth ran in her room, took off her pants and jumped on the bed. Paul tackled her, having taken off his jeans, and he began tickling her sides. Ruth's laughter sounded as if it was an angle's laughter to Paul's ears.

"P-Paul p-p-p-please s-s-st-stoppp." Ruth begged through her laughter.

Paul nuzzled her neck and stopped tickling her. Ruth's breath was heavy as Paul's hot breath began fanning her lips. Brown eyes met green eyes as their lips brushed ever so slightly against each other.

"I love you Ruth." Paul confessed against her lips, closing his eyes and closing the distance between them. _'There I said it.'_

Ruth froze beneath him, her hands stopping in his hair. _'He loves me. He said he loves me. OH MY GOD HE LOVES ME!' _Ruth thought, tears prickling her eyes. She opened her watery eyes to find his warm chocolate eyes staring at her with concern, love and hurt.

"You love me?" Ruth croaked.

"Yes. So so much. I love you with all my heart." Paul told her honesty visible in his eyes.

"I love you too." Ruth said blinking her eyes as tears splashed down her cheeks.

Paul crashed his lips with hers and they kissed slowly. They curled up half naked together and whispered their love to each other all day long. They ordered pizza and ate it together. That night they fell asleep together, content and blissfully in love.

**A/N: You know the drill. Give me some love. Paul is still available for hugs :D **


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N: CHAPTER 10! IT'S HERE! I am so sorry for the wait. But this chapter just didn't want to be written. I banged my head more then once cause of it! Also I had plenty of homework and plenty of tests to study too. Pls forgive me! I did not abandon this story. Hope you'll like it as I'm now beta less. Oh well. We'll see how we'll go eh? If you have any idea that you'd like me to put in here just tell me and I'll see. :) **_

_**Thank you for ALL the reviews! 90 REVIEWS! YOU GUYS ARE THE BOMB! *kisses* I tried, and I think I managed, to reply to all of the reviews. Sry If i didn't. **_

_** Superdani a. said that she'd like to see Paul playing with dolls... I'LL TRY! I'm not promising you anything but I'll try.**_

_**NOW ONWARDS! *everyone mutters –FINALLY!***_

_**DRESS: http:/ .com/st yleit less/file s/20 09/02/do nna-morga n-red-st raple ss-dress. Jpg (remove spaces!)**_

_**Shoes: http:/ ages- ama m/ images /I/41 wkXGzfKjL._AA 280_ .jpg (remove spaces!)**_

**This chapter has a great deal of it rated M. There's gonna be a little bit of fooling around with our lovebirds. If any of this content offend you you can skip it (i'll tell you when it starts). I would also like to point out that school gives me these ideas. HOW WEIRD IS THAT?**

Chapter 10

"_**Paul! Oh God Paul faster! I'm soo close baby. I love you, i love you" Ruth yelled as her boyfriend brought her to the brink. She was so close. "PAUL! I'm com---"**_

Ruth was woken up when she felt something jump on her bed. She groaned.

"Wha the-"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Everyone screamed.

Ruth blinked and looked around. Everyone was there! Kim was the thing jumping up and down on the bed, Quil was holding Claire, Embry was smiling goofly next to him, Jared, Jake, Seth, Leah (who gave her a smile), Brady, Collin, Sam, Emily (who was holding a tray of food) and of course Paul.

"Thanks guys." Ruth said, yawning.

Emily gave her the food, as Ruth sat up.

"Emily this is heaven!" Ruth moaned as she bit into the bacon.

"Actually honey, Paul did most of the work. I just told him what to do and made sure he didn't burn down the kitchen." Emily said.

Ruth looked at Paul, who was smiling sheepishly.

"Baby this is amazing." Ruth said smiling widely at her boyfriend, tears prickling her eyes from happiness.

'_He is so sweet. He made me breakfast in bed.' _Ruth thought.

"Happy birthday sweetheart." Paul said, moving next to her and kissing her.

The guys wolf whistled and Claire yelled,

"COOTIES!"

Paul and Ruth broke apart and started laughing with everyone else.

"Okay everyone. OUT!" Paul bellowed, motioning them out of the room. _'Get the fuck out of the room. I want to be alone with her!'_

"Jeez Paul!" Quil said, then did a double take, "Are those.... wolf pajamas?" He asked pointing at Ruth.

Ruth nodded while she continued eating. The guys roared with laughter and Paul gave them the finger. Still chuckiling they left the room and the house. Paul took of his shoes and climbed next to Ruth.

"Hmm. Missed you last night." Ruth said snuggling into his arm as he took her fork and started feeding her.

"Me too babygirl. Me too. Well we have all day to make up for it. The rest are going to plan your party."

"We can just laze around, you and me?"

"Oh yes baby. Today is all about you." Paul told her, kissing her deeply.

Paul fed Ruth her breakfast and they snuggled up and started making out.

_***Mature stuff starts here YAY! *clears throat* If it offeneds you just skip towards the next big boldy letters.***_

Their hands roamed each others bodies and Paul squeezed Ruth's ass. Ruth let out a moan and grounded her hips onto his groin. Paul pushed her on the bed and started kissing, biting and sucking on her neck, causing Ruth to start moaning.

"Let's give you a birthday treat. You want that?" He asked, his voice husky and filled with lust, causing Ruth to buck up underneath him just at the sound of his voice.

"Yes p-please."

Paul took off her pajamas and underwear, leaving her naked underneath him, and attacked her breasts.

"Oh god! Paul.... hmmmm" Ruth said in ecstasy.

Paul began twirling his tongue on her nipple. He was switching between each breasts while one finger teased Ruth's entrance, causing her to grip his hair as her mouth dropped into a silent scream.

"Don't tease me baby. I can't take it." Ruth begged and Paul compiled, putting two fingers inside of her, causing Ruth to scream out.

Paul bit down on her nipples while moving his fingers at a fast pace. Ruth's moaning increased as she grew tighter around Paul's fingers.

"So so close." Ruth moaned.

Paul stopped sucking on her breasts, which were now all red and covered in teeth marks. He looked into Ruth's eyes,

"Don't hold back baby. Feel good for me." he said slipping a third finger.

Ruth lost it and her body shook from a powerful orgasm while mumbling,

"I love you, I love you, I love you Paul, I love you so much."

She trembled as she was coming down from her orgasm. Slowly she opened her eyes and saw Paul hovering over her. He had a lustful look on his face. Her hands, which were still gripping his firm biceps, ran to his neck pulling him down to her lips. In process his cock, he had got naked while Ruth was in her daze, brushed against her wet lips causing Ruth to arch her back pushing against his cock. Paul growled in pleasure causing Ruth to get wetter as she shuddered from pleasure.

"God Ruth. You feel so good and sooo wet. All for me."

Paul said his hot breath fanning her on the lips.

"Imagine how you'll feel in me." Ruth said lustfully, too far gone to care or blush about her words.

Paul growled –or was that a howl- at her words and then told her,

"I want to try something."

Even though what he really wanted was to take her there and then, he held his instincts back, fighting the wolf inside of him.

"What?" Ruth said unable to form a sentence.

"Have you ever heard of the sixty-nine position?"

Ruth moaned "Yes."

"Want to-"

"Yes oh yes." Ruth cut him off.

"Hmm... needy." Paul hummed brushing his cock once again against her pussy.

"Oh yes. So needy baby. For you. Please don't tease me. It is my birthday." Ruth moaned while pouting.

Paul ran one hand on her face, his thumb tracing her lips. Immediately Ruth captured his thumb between her lips and sucked on it while looking at her boyfriend through her lashes. Paul moaned at the sight and picked Ruth up, lying her over him, 69 position.

He could see her juices running down her legs. He licked her leg and attacked her soaked pussy. Ruth took him in her mouth, sucking and licking him like a lollipop. Paul growled and he entered three fingers in her, while sucking furiously on her slit.

Ruth gasped, arching herself on his face, as his fingers moved at a faster pace. Her teeth grazed his dick, something which Ruth had discovered turns him on and drives him nuts, and surely enough Paul trusted in her mouth. He hit her spot with his fingers, imagining how it would feel against his dick, and Ruth let him slip out of her mouth, trembling on his face while cumming hard.

Still coming down from her orgasm, Ruth got onto shaking knees and bent down, taking Paul's dick in her mouth once again. Her hair fell down, creating a curtain. She sucked him as if he was her last meal. Paul, who removed her hair from his sight of vision, fucked her mouth as Ruth's hands gripped and scratched lightly the part that didn't fit in her mouth.

"Oh baby I'm so close."

Ruth caught his eyes and they held eye contact as she sucked him. She let him slip out of her mouth, to which Paul protested with a groan, and blew softly on the head and took him back in her mouth. Paul's grip on her head tightened a bit as he increased the pace, his eyes rolling to the back of his head, saying her name over and over again like a prayer.

"Ruth, Ruth, Ruth. Oh baby I love you so much. Oh god I'm coming baby!"He yelled emptying himself in her mouth.

Ruth swallowed every bit and licked him clean. She crawled back next to him, collapsing in his arms.

_***Mature stuff over.***_

They stayed silent, only their heavy breathing was heard.

"That was fucking brilliant! You're amazing babydoll!" Paul broke the silence, turning on his side, looking at Ruth.

"Can you imagine how IT would feel?" Ruth said turning red.

"Mhm. It's gonna be pure heaven." Paul said, running a hand on her naked side.

Ruth took a deep breath and confessed, "I'm scared."

"Why?" Paul asked confused, stopping all his movements.

"I'm scared that it will hurt and that I won't be good for you."

"SHUT UP!" Paul yelled.

Ruth's eyes snapped open. Paul sighed and hugged her to him.

"Sorry I shouted. But when you say those things! God Ruth! Never think YOU're not good enough for ME. I'M not good enough for YOU! And you're gonna be fantastic. Mind blowing. Sex kitten. Sex goddess. You'll see" Paul told her hugging her naked body against his.

Ruth smiled and kissed him. The two of them lazed in bed for some more time, and then Paul made her some lunch and they took a bath together. They went back to the dining room and watched Bruce Almighty. Halfway through the immensely funny film the phone rang.

"Brooke's residence." Ruth answered.

"Happy Birthday baby!" Her mother's voice sounded through the receiver.

"Thanks mum! How are you two?"

"We're fine darling. We're so sorry that we cannot be there today. My baby is nineteen!" Her mother said, sniffing.

"Oh come on Sarah!" Her father's voice yelled in the background.

Ruth giggled, "Shut up Alex. It's not everyday your little daughter turns nineteen!" Her mother told him. "I remember when you were born, Ruth. You were the most beautiful thing I have ever saw."

"So do I! Of course I remember. I was there! With a broken hand. But still my babygirl was the most beautiful thing in the world. Still is." Her dad told her, taking the phone away from her mother.

"I love you Daddy." Ruth said, giggling. She was such a daddy's little girl. She had him wrapped around her little finger.

"I love you too pumpkin. And Happy Birthday. I really want to be there. I glared at those stupid men in the conference all day long." Her father told her.

"Oh dear. Was it the Alexander Brooke pissed off glare? The one you gave me when i smashed your car, and when someone called you to the office in our bonding time?" Ruth giggled, shifting herself onto Paul's lap.

"You bet your pumpkin ass, babygirl. No one messes with my little girl's day. You'll receive your gift soon."

"Thank you daddy." Ruth said.

They chatted some more and then her parents hung up. Time flew by and soon it was time to go to the party. Ruth put on a pair of black jeans amd a red top.

When they arrived at Emily's everywhere was dark.

"They're trying to give you a surprise," Paul chuckled.

They entered and Quil, Embry and Jacob yelled, "SURPRISE!"

Everyone laughed and Ruth blushed. Everyone sang the Happy Birthday song, while Ruth hid her face in Paul's neck. All of them gathered on the sofas in the living room and they began talking and eating. After a while Emily brought out a very large cake. Ruth laughed as everyone crowded around her.

After Ruth cut the cake and everyone took a piece, Emily yelled,

"PRESENTS!"

Ruth blushed and said, "You didn't have too."

"Mine first!" Kim yelled.

Jared cleared his throat and Kim said,

"Ours. I mean Ours."

Kim handed Ruth a large box. Ruth opened the wrapping paper and found two large books about Civil war.

"Thank you. These rock!" Ruth said hugging Kim and Jared.

"I knew you'd like them." Kim smirked.

Jared rolled his eyes and kissed Ruth on the cheek.

"Happy Birthday, short stuff."

"Thanks."

"Hands of my woman!" Paul hollered.

Jared lifted Ruth up and twirled her around, sticking his tongue out at Paul. Paul threw a pillow at him. Jared put Ruth back on the couch and Paul threw his arm around her.

"Right. This is from me and Sam." Emily said giving Ruth a large box. "Hope you like it."

"Thank you, Ems." Ruth said taking the box. Ruth opened it and gasped, "Oh my god." She breathed.

She took out a red dress out of the box **(link in A/N) **it was a red strapless dress coming up to her knees.

"This is beautiful." Ruth said. Sam handed her another box,

"To go with the dress." He said.

"This is too much. Thank you so much." Ruth said, putting the dress back in the box and opening the other one.

Ruth found a pair of silver shoes. Tears welled up in her eyes, "Thank you so much! They're amazing." Ruth said hugging Emily and Sam.

"Glad you like it." Emily said.

"Ours next!" Quil said.

Jake gulped while Quil and Embry giggled like little girls. Quil handed her a bag.

"It won't explode will it?" Ruth asked.

"Nope." Quil reassured.

"Paul might." Embry snickered.

Paul and Ruth raised an eyebrow at them simultaneously. Ruth opened the bag and gasped, turning bright red.

"You pigs!" She said hitting them with the bag, while laughing.

"Ouch!" Embry said.

"They made me!" Jake said holding his hands up.

"Paul will like it!" Quil yelled trying to defend himself.

"Like what?" Paul asked.

"Nothing." Ruth said blushing. The bag had about four pieces of lingerie.

Ruth sat back down and Seth handed her a bag. "This is from me and Leah."

"Thanks guys," Ruth said smiling.

She found two books about Quilette legends, and another book about training dogs. Everyone burst out laughing while Paul growled at Seth and Leah.

"I don't get it." Ruth said, hugging them both.

"I'll tell you later." Paul promised.

Brady and Collin shyly handed Ruth a small box.

"Hope you'll like it, Ruth." Collin said.

Ruth opened it and found a silver necklace with her name.

"Boys, this is beautiful." Ruth said hugging them both.

"Glad you like it." They coursed.

"My turn. Don't complain sweetheart." Paul said handing her a small box as well.

In it Ruth found a silver bracelet with a silver wolf dangling from it. There was also an inscription, _**"You stole my heart by just one look. I want to protect you forever. I love you more than anything in the world. Paul"**_

"This is so beautiful." Ruth said as tears spilled from her eyes. Paul helped her put on the bracelet and the two kissed.

They stayed at Emily's for another hour and then they left. Paul took Ruth in the forest and he said,

"I guess it's time to tell you everything."

_**A/N: I know that I'm cruel for leaving you here. I'm sorry. I also know that the birthday party was nothing special but I was really stuck in this chapter. Once again so sorry for the delay. Hope you guys didn't give up on me. I'll start working on the next chapter as soon as possible, but defiantly not this weekend. Drop me a line and the entire wolfpack will pay you a visit ;P thanks guys. xx**_

_**P.S: Does anyone know how to make big fonts on ff?  
**_


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: CHAPTER 11 IS HERE. NOW THIS WAS QUICK. HOPE YOU WILL ALL LIKE IT. I THINK ITS KINDA SHORT AND I'M SORRY FOR THAT.**

**ALSO NOT MANY OF YOU REVIEWED LAST CHAPPIE! :"( BUT THAT WILL CHANGE IN THIS ONE RIGHT? : ) **

**I HAVE A NEW BETA! MY BFF IN THE WHOLE WIDE WORLD kiki-birdball WHO TAKES TIME *cough FROM OUR LESSONS cough* TO LOOK OVER MY WRITING. LOVE YOU SWEETIE PIE!**

**Also, i'm on twitter. have been for ages. if you guys wanna add me my nickname is Fran_in_TARDIS when i post new chapter i'll tell you on twitter.**

**Also if you guys have any suggestions TELL ME!  
**

**Also another best friend of mine is writing an original story on fiction press, about a girl falling in love with a werewolf, and it would be great if you guys read her story and reviewed it. She's new to writing and she needs encouragement. Her story is brilliant, I know this as I read it chapter by chapter. So if you have time could you read it? Please? *gives puppy eyes and cookies* here's the link : ) ** **http://www. fiction press. com/s/2740331/1/Trapped**

**So onwards.**

Chapter 11

Paul made Ruth sit down.

"What do you mean, Paul?" Ruth asked rubbing her hands up and down her arms.

Paul took a deep breath, "Did you not notice anything... unnatural about me?"

"Well... you have unnatural body heat. Why? Is something wrong, Paul?"

"The legends Ruth. Do you know them?"

"Yes of course! Paul just tell me. I can take it!" Ruth said standing up.

"They're true. The legends are true." Paul said simply.

Ruth started laughing, "Oh... you scared me there Paul. Hahaha."

"You don't believe me." Paul told her in astonishment.

"Well... Paul what the hell are you on about?"

"Sit down. I'll show you." Paul said pushing her down gently on the ground. He kissed her softly and said, "Don't be scared. I won't hurt you."

He distanced himself from her, took of his jeans and started trembling.

"Paul?" Ruth asked uncertainly.

"Its gonna be fine baby." Paul said and he literally exploded.

Where he had been, now stood a giant silver wolf. Ruth yelped **(no pun intended xD) **in surprise and moved backwards, looking balance and hitting her head on a rock, blacking out.

**LATER**

Ruth woke up with a splitting headache on Emily's sofa, two hours later. She blinked, sitting up slowly.

"Careful," someone told her softly.

"What happened?" Ruth groaned.

"You hit your head on a rock and passed out. You scared me baby." The same voice said.

Ruth recognized that that voice belonged to Paul. She remembered what happened right before passing put.

"That was no joke, right?" She asked.

"You... changing into a massive wolf."

"No."

"You have to explain this to me."

"I know."

At that moment everyone, the guys, Leah, Kim and Emily, left the kitchen. "We'll give you guys some privacy." Sam said dragging an unwilling Quil and Jared an equally unwilling Kim.

When they left Ruth asked, "Everyone, apart from me, knows about you?"

"I'm not the only one."

"Then who.... the guys. Right?"

"Yes. And Leah."

"What? Leah? Just tell me who's a ... you know." Ruth asked Paul, rubbing her head softly.

"Sam, he's the Alpha. Jake, he's second in command but he's supposed to be Alpha. Me, Jared, Embry, Quil, Seth, Brady, Collin and Leah."

"Wow. That's a big... pack?" Ruth asked.

"Yes."

"Why do you transform?"

"Because we have to protect the tribe from the cold ones, or leeches, bloodsuckers or as you know them vampires. Take your pick."

"There are vampires in La Push?" Ruth screeched.

"No! In Forks. Listen to me. back in the 1900s a coven of vampires, two men and one woman, arrived in Forks. Ephraim Black, the tribal chief and the alpha of that time, and his pack went to kill them, as this is what we do, but these were different vampires. Vegetarian vampires, they call themselves. They have golden eyes instead of red eyes. They didn't feed on human blood they fed on animal blood. So the old pack made a treaty with them. They don't come on our land and we don't go on their's. If they fed on, or even bit a human the pack would kill them."

"So they returned?"

"Yes."

"Who? Who are the vampires?"

Paul sighed, "The Cullens."

"WHAT?!?"

"Yeah. Don't worry though baby. You're safe. I'll protect you even if it costs my life."

"Why?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why would you protect me with your life? Why am I that special?"

"You're my life! I can't live without you Ruth!"

"You live for 18 years. You never noticed me before. Why now?"

Paul sighed, "Imprinting." Ruth raised an eyebrow in question. "It's when the wolf, me, finds his soul mate. He imprints on her and in a second she becomes the most important thing in the entire world. She;s always on his mind and he would die if that's what it took to make her smile."

"Did you imprint on me?"

"The second you opened that door." Paul said fondly.

Tears spilled from Ruth's eyes, "So I'm like Kim and Emily."

"Yes."

"I need to... *sob sob* I need to go home." Ruth sobbed.

She stood up from the couch but she felt dizzy and nearly fell over if it wasn't for Paul, who caught her cradling her in his arms.

"Let me take you." He begged.

Ruth nodded and continued sobbing. When they arrived at Ruth's house Ruth told him,

"I need to process all this. Just leave me alone for a while. Don's ask Emily and Kim to talk ti me. I have to do this on my own. I'll still help you with your studies, but in the library. I .. I need space Paul." Ruth told Paul sobbing.

He had tears in his eyes. Ruth ran out of the car and got into the house. She sobbed and sobbed while she got ready for bed. She knew that it was too good to be true. When she entered her room she shivered. She looked around and saw that her window was open. Of course. She had left it open because of Paul, and she was usually in his arms so she didn't feel cold.

Ruth moved to close it. A shadow in her front garden caught her eye. It was the silver wolf... no. It was Paul. He was the silver wolf. He looked at her and Ruth seemed to understand what his eyes were begging her. To not send him away. Fresh tears spilled from her eyes and she closed the window.

A long sad howl echoed through the silence of the night. That's how Ruth slept that night. Covered up to her nose with blankets, sobbing and listening to Paul's howls.

**A/N: TADA! AHH I'M GONNA SEE NEW MOON TOMORROW... OR TODAY. WELL DEPENDS ON WHEN YOU READ IT AND WHERE YOU ARE. IF ITS THE 4TH DECEMBER THEN I'M GONNA SEE IT! YAY!**

**SO THIS IS ANOTHER CHAPTER IN. HOPE YOU LIKED IT! DO TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK I BEG YOU. DROP ME A LINE PLSS! LOVE YOU ALL. **


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Now this is a quick update... me thinks :D i'd like to thank EVERYONE who reviewed, continue doing it :D **

**OMG 107 REVIEWS! *sequels* I LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**A big thank you to my BFF kiki-birball who is my new BETA. We don't listen to what the teachers are saying cause i'm writing and she's correcting :D **

**Also checkout Superdani a. story on CallmeEmbry's profile it's called "Different" link: .net/s/4808482/1/Different **

**So just to warn everyone... Paul will not be in this chapter. This is just a filler chapter which i thought is good for the story as this needs it. *hides under desks as chairs began flying* he will be in the next chapter! I'm already writing it. So I'm gonna leave the room until you all calm down. *tiptoes out***

Chapter 12

The following morning Ruth stayed in the house. Her eyes were red and her throat was sore.. On Monday she walked to school and sat away from Paul. She avoided everyone and ran home. This continued for three weeks. Every night Paul would stay under her window howling, while listening to Ruth's sobs.

*Three Weeks Later*

Ruth put on some jeans and a top and left he house, voluntary for the first time in three weeks. She walked into the woods and started running. She ran and ran, her mind resting and forgetting everything, focusing only on the path in front of her, letting the wind blow on her face and hair, feeling free.

After some time Ruth came to a halt as she felt eyes on her.

"Is anyone there?" She called out.

She heard a twig snap. "Paul? Paul this isn't funny!"

"I'm sorry if I scared you." Someone said from behind her.

Ruth screamed at the top of her lungs. She turned, gripping her heart, and saw a young blond man, wincing, a few feet away from her.

"Who are you?" Ruth asked, taking deep breaths.

"You must be Ruth. I'm Jasper. Jasper Cullen." He said, his Southern accent clear in his speech.

Ruth paled. "You're a vampire!" She hissed.

Jasper raised an eyebrow, "I see the dog told you."

"Dog?"

"Paul. Wolf. Dog. Same thing actually." Jasper said shrugging his shoulders.

"Better than a bloodsucker. At least his heart is beating." Ruth snapped. _'brilliant Ruth. Just brilliant. Having an argument with a FREAKING VAMPIRE! IDIOT!'_

"Touche'. Are you scared?"

"you could easily kill me. what do you think? Is that what you problem is? The one Carlisle tells me about? Why we can only communicate through the phone?"

"Yes. I'm still learning to fully control my thirst."

"That... did not help at all. I'm leaving now. Not very fond of the idea of becoming a meal."

"Wait! I can sense your feelings. It's a gift i have being a vampire. I'm an Empath." He explained when he felt confusion coming from Ruth.

"that's just great. Well done, Merry Christmas. Now i'm going to leave." Ruth turned but Jasper told her,

"You know he loves you and you love him. Why are you torturing both of you?"

"How do you know?"

"Carlisle told us that you got imprinted on, and I felt Paul's feelings yesterday when we were training."

"Training?"

"Let him tell you. Now tell me. why don't you want him?"

"It's not that I don't want him. I love him so much."

"So what's the problem? Although I would find it rather uncomfortable if my partner turned into a giant dog."

"It's not that! Why does everyone think that that is my problem! Even Kim. She cornered me the other day and said that he may change into a wolf but he's still Paul, and he's a hero because he's protecting us from you lot. And I have no problem with that! I could care less if he told me that he turned into a giraffe and shat rainbows!"

"Then what is the problem?" Jasper yelled.

"Imprinting." Ruth said.

Jasper blinked. "Huh?"

"what do you mean huh? Why can't anyone understand me? three months ago Paul Walker didn't even know that i existed. I opened a door and BAM he fell in love with me, cause his wolf thinks I'm a good baby-maker!" Ruth said as she started crying for what could have been the billionth time in those three weeks. Jasper sent comfort waves towards her, but her heart was in pieces and it didn't work. "It physically hurts to be away from him." Ruth wept.

Jasper pulled her into a hug and said, "He truly loves you. You may think that he was forced," Ruth nodded, "but he truly loves you. Let him talk to you. What I understand about imprinting is that the wolf pushes him towards his soul mate. Not force him. Talk to Paul. Tell him how YOU feel and see what he tells you."

"you think so?"

"I know so." Jasper said, releasing her from his arms.

"You're right. I'll make dinner tonight."

"Good for you. Oh and make sure you take a good shower before!" Jasper said. Ruth sniffed herself, earning a chuckle from Jasper. "We, vampires, stink to your dogs and they stink to us. I guess it all comes with being mortal enemies." He explained.

"Oh. Okay." Ruth said as she started walking back home. She stopped and turned, "Oh and Jasper?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you. And you have amazing self control."

**That is... shorter then i expected. A lot shorter. Oh well. Hope you liked it. Once again i'm sorry that there's no Paul in the story. But he is still available for hugs, as are the rest of the wolf pack (even Emily if you want). And just for this chapter only, there's also available a Cullen man of your choice... apart from Edward. He was tortured and ridiculed by me and kiki-birdball and he went and killed himself. So drop me a line people. I would really like that :) **


	13. Chapter 13 there's a challange in AN

**A/N: Right chapter 13 is here. Thank you all so much for reviewing. Hope you all like this chapter.**

**You can also follow me on twitter: Fran_in_TARDIS**

**I used a lot of 'he' and 'her' in this one. That could be because i wrote it at 1 am in the morning.**

**Also i have a challenge for you guys. There are 2 song names (which i know of) that are written here (it makes sense with the story of course) and those 2 that guesses the line write ergo the title of these songs can be the imprint of a wolf of their choice from the following: **

**Embry, Seth, Colin and Brady... also Leah if you want. **

**HINT: the first one is a Michael Jackson song. The second one is a Madonna song.**

**Also: Clara (my bff and my beta) if you're reading this don't guess cause i have plans for you... and that sounds wrong.**

**Luv ya guys. xxxx**

**Chapter 13**

***with Paul***

_'It's time' Paul_ thought as he phased and went to his heart. His broken heart. He arrived at Ruth's house. His stomach started growling but he couldn't care less. He hadn't eaten a proper meal in three weeks. He only ate as much as he did when he was fully human, so that meant that his wolf was practically starving. He caught Ruth's scent. She was in the kitchen and a delicious smell was in the air. His stomach growled and he let out a long sad howl. With his hearing he could hear Ruth's sobs but for once he didn't care. He was hurting in the worst way possible. He heard her leave the kitchen and go up the stairs. He looked up to her bedroom window in hope of catching a glimpse of her. Twenty minutes later he heard her running down the stairs. The door opened and she said two words that glued the two halves of his heart back together,

"Come in."

***with Ruth***

After Ruth arrived home she went and took a long hot bath. Wrapped up in a towel she started dinner: lasagna, meat and she baked a cake. While the food was cooking she brushed her hair, laid the table and made the bed. Once again she went to check on the food and found that the lasagna was ready. As she was preparing it a long howl ripped through the silence. She started sobbing involuntarily. For a moment she thought about calling dinner off but she knew that if she didn't do it things would never be the way they should.

After putting the food on the table she ran upstairs and put on the dress Emily and Sam gave her for her birthday. Her heels clicked down the stairs, she put some clothes on a stool next to the door, opened it and said,

"Come in" Paul's ears went up as he looked at her hopefully.

"And put these on" She said motioning to the clothes on the chair. Wolf Paul nodded and Ruth thought that his eyes were shining.

Ruth went into the kitchen waiting for him. Barley two minutes later he rushed in. his shirt was un-tucked with two buttons open and he looked as if he hadn't ate a proper meal in months. Ruth took a deep breath _'I can do this' _

"Hey Paul."

"Hey beautiful" he said drinking her in.

They stood there until Paul asked,

"How have you been?"

The pain that was in Ruth's heart started to disappear.

"I've been better. You?"

"Worst three weeks of my life." he said bluntly.

Tears resurfaced into Ruth's eyes. "I'm sorry"

"It's ok. I understand... I think." Paul said.

"Are you hungry?" Ruth asked.

Paul's stomach growled loudly, causing her to giggle. Barley two minutes and he was already making her smile. Paul's heart mended at the sound of her laughter.

"I am hungry. But we have to discuss... us first." he said. His stomach voiced its disagreement.

"Let's talk over dinner. I've made your favorite." Ruth said offering her hand to him.

Paul took her hand and pulled her to him. He buried his face into her hair, inhaling her scent.

"You're breathtaking in this dress.... well you always are" he whispered in her ear.

Ruth rested her face on his hard chest, relishing in hi warmth, "Thanks" she said as tears found their way back into her eyes.

They moved in synch toward the table. The table was lightened up with candles. They sat down and started to eat. Paul moaned at the first bite.

"This is perfect" he said to Ruth, who blushed. They ate in silence and it wasn't until Ruth brought out the cake till Paul asked,

"What about us now Ruth?"

Ruth took a deep breath and said,

"I need you to listen to me. I-I don't care that you turn into a wolf. I care that you have to risk your life but I don't care about you changing or whatever you call it.

"Phasing. We phase"

"Aren't you supposed to transform on a full moon?"

"That's just the Hollywood fancy version. We phase whenever we want but we do phase when we get angry."

"Okay. Like I said this isn't what's bothering me."

"Then what is?"

"Imprinting." Ruth confessed.

Hurt flashed across Paul's eyes, "Why? Don't you want me?"

"Of course I do! But the question is Paul: Do YOU want ME? I mean has this imprinting thing forced you into loving me against your wish? I don't want you to love me just because your wolf wants you to."

"It's not like that! I love you because I want to. Because you're perfect for me, because you are downright perfect. I love the way you talk and laugh. The way you nibble on your pen during lessons. I love the way you prefer pencils instead of pens. I love the way you walk, the way you sleep. I love your face and your eyes. Your soft mouth, silky hands. I love the way you arch your body into me when you're close. The way you grip me and tighten around me. The way you say my name, your face when you come. I love everything about you Ruth Brooke. The wolf just points me to the right direction. But in the end it's just YOU that's making ME fall more and more in love with YOU."

Ruth was sobbing. "Swear to me."

"I swear to you baby."

"I love you too Paul. I love it when you're rough and protective and jealous. I love it when you're sweet, gentle and romantic. I love the way you make me feel. When you wrap your arms around me I feel safe and protected from everything. Your eyes speak to me. I love you Paul Walker." Ruth sobbed

Paul picked her up and looked deep into her eyes,

"Imprinting has nothing to do with us. It helped me find you but I love you because I want to." His lips met hers and both gasped as electricity shot through them once again making them feel alive. Very much alive.

The kiss got more and more passionate as Ruth straddled Paul, her hands in his hair. His hands roamed her back, down her legs, took of her shows (I think you mean shoes) and ran his hands back up her thighs under the dress. Ruth thrusted her hips into his hands as he released her. Paul broke the kiss, causing Ruth to whimper.

"Not here." He said against her neck.

He then blew out the candles and carried her to her bedroom. He laid her onto her bed, the moonlight lightning her up.

Ruth sat up and began opening his shirt buttons. Her movements were slow and unhurried. They had all the time in the world. As soon as the shirt was off Paul lifted Ruth's dress, taking it off. He laid her back down drinking the vision in front of him. Her white bra and panties contrasted with her skin. He got rid of his shoes, socks and pants and laid in between her legs and proceeded to take of her bra. Ruth let out a moan as he caressed her breasts softly.

"You are so fucking beautiful." Paul moaned as he threw her bra across the room, and started to kiss her breasts.

As he twirled a nipple with hit tongue his hands wandered to her legs, dragging her panties down. He stopped his torture on Ruth's breasts and took the panties off completely, resulting into Ruth lying completely naked beneath him.

"You're a goddess." Paul breathed.

Ruth sat up, her hands on his boxers, "I need you now Paul. I cannot wait anymore. No foreplay no teasing. I need to feel you in me." She pleaded. She pushed his boxers down, freeing his penis, and Paul took them off. there the two lovers sat naked, their mouths colliding back together as they both anticipated what was about to happen.

Paul knew that since Ruth was a virgin it would hurt her a lot and he voiced his worries. Ruth shushed him, lying down on the bed pulling him onto her saying,

"I know and I trust you."

No more words were needed when their eyes connected. Paul ran his fingers down Ruth's wet slit to see if she was ready. Damn she was. He rubbed his penis against her wet womanhood, lubricating it, and started to slowly slip inside.

Both lovers let out a moan. Ruth feeling the pleasure with a slight pain of him stretching her and Paul feeling the tightness around him. He moved slowly till he reached her barrier. He looked at Ruth who nodded. Paul kissed her softly as he broke her barrier. Ruth whimpered in pain, tears running down her face, her nails digging into Paul's back.

"I'm so sorry" Paul apologized as he kissed the tears while wiping them away.

"Don't be. Just stay a bit still." Ruth said as the pain started to, slowly, fade away. "Move" she said, knowing that Paul wouldn't move an inch until she told him to.

He pulled a bit out before thrusting back in slowly. Ruth moaned his name in pleasure, nodding her head to signal him to keep going. Both of them were in heaven. They fitted perfectly together, they both mused.

Soon Ruth's hips started meeting Paul's thrusts.

"Oh Paul. Paul Paul Paul." Ruth chanted in pleasure.

"Beautiful you feel so good. So tight so perfect. I'm so close sweetheart."

"I'm close Paul. So close."

"Come with me baby girl. Come with me." Paul encouraged.

Soon after they were both repeating each others name while confessing their love for each other, as they both came together. After a while, Paul rolled over to the side, still connected with Ruth, so she wouldn't get crushed under his weight.

"That was the most perfect, mind-blowing thing in the entire world." Paul told Ruth.

"So perfect. I love you Paul." Ruth said weakly.

"Tell me that I didn't hurt you!" Paul pleaded.

Ruth opened her eyes and said,"No you didn't. I'm drained"

Paul smiled and kissed her softly, "I love you baby girl."

"I love you too baby."

They cuddled up together, still connected, and fell asleep in each other arms, both unaware of the danger waiting in the dark.

**A/N: Drop me a line will you? And guess those song names!**


	14. Author's Note

Yeah. Its me. You're not dreaming. Im so sorry guys. I know I know I haven't posted in months and I am very very sorry. But I've been through a writer's block. And now real life is being a bitch. I'm so sorry. I'll try. I swear I'll try to write something again. But I don't know when. I am so sorry guys. Pls pls pls pls pls pls forgive me.


	15. Chapter 15

… **Hello….. Yes. It's me… yes… I have a chapter….. I'm sorry I haven't written in so long, but I started a new school (college baby =D [junior high school for Americans xP]) and I went through my first heartbreak (awwwhhh /3) so I haven't really had any muse to write anything apart from poems XD**

**I thank everyone who is still going to read this :) thank you guys so much 333 I'll try to update regularly again but unfortunately I cannot promise anything /3 **

**Any ideas of where this story can go on would be appreciated due to my huge writer's block. So no further delay ^.^**

CHAPTER 14 {at last XD}

The sun shone brightly upon the two cuddled up lovers. Paul groaned at the unwelcome visitor and pulled Ruth tighter into him. He woke up several times during the night to check whether he had been dreaming or not. But no matter how many times he woke up he was always greeted with the same gift, the love of his life wrapped around him. Their skin touching made Paul feel as if he was going to explode. His heart beat faster and faster, he was finally reunited with the woman he loved and nothing, no one, could ever tear them apart. The wolf inside him howled in glee.

Ruth opened one eye, afraid of what she might find in front of it. She saw a pair of grey eyes staring deeply at her. The small smile that she had widen. He was there. She didn't dream him up, like she had done during those three weeks of pure unimaginable hell she'd gone through.

"Good morning" she said, her voice a bit hoarse from sleep.

"Good morning beautiful" her wolf replied, kissing her gently on her lips.

"I missed you so much baby"

"Me too Ruth. Me too. But I'm here now. And I'm not going away"

"I won't let you" Ruth said as she rolled on top of him.

She groaned as she moved her legs.

"Are you okay?" Paul asked tensed up at the thought that he might have hurt his delicate love.

"I'm good sweetheart. It's just... I'm a bit sore that's all. First time remember" Ruth assured him placing soft small kisses on his broad chest. "You lost weight" she frowned.

"Well I haven't eaten much these past three weeks..." Paul admitted.

Tears prickled her eyes. What a bitch she was, to make him go through that pain.

"I'm really sorry" she whimpered softly, caressing his face.

"Hey, hey don't cry baby. It's not your fault" Paul sat up, holding her onto his lap and kissed her deeply.

"Yes it is. If I just talked to you instead of running off….."

"Then we both wouldn't have gone through this. Yes maybe. But you needed your time. And I respect that. But we're here now. Together. For good" Paul told her as he kissed the tears that fell.

"Come on" Ruth said as she moved from his lap, thinking she might cook them some food.

"NOOOOOOOO" Paul protested grabbing her and pulling her back into him.

Ruth giggled as he laid on top of her. "Get offffff"

"Never" Paul said as he muzzled her neck.

"Hahaha. Paauuulll." He looked in her eyes and kissed her passionately. Ruth's eyes shut as she moaned at the sensation.

The two reunited lovers spent half the morning in bed, ignoring their phones ringing and their stomachs' protests. They kissed, over and over and over again and just stared at each other, drinking in the features of their other half, making sure to imprint them in their mind. What they couldn't ignore however, much later that day, was the knocking and shouting that woke them up from their daze.

"RUTH!" someone yelled so loudly that they properly woke up the dead. "OPEN UP! WE NEED TO TALK!"

"Who do you think it is?" Ruth asked her boyfriend, with her eyes wide open.

"It's Jake…. And Jared… and Sam." Paul told her

"How did … oh… wolf thingy?" she asked as she stood up wrapping a sheet around her.

"Yeah" Paul took in his girlfriend's body, "we have enhanced hearing."

"Ah I see… I wonder what they want. I'll be right back baby."

Ruth made her way down the stairs and opened the door to find three large men, like Paul said: Jake, Jared and Sam, crowded in her doorway.

"What's the matter guys?" Ruth asked, a bit shyly since she hadn't talked to any of them in three weeks.

"Paul's gone missing!" Jake and Jared yelled simultaneously.

Sam sniffed into the air and said, "I think we found him boys.."

Jared turned to their leader and said, "of course his scent is all over the place and all over her. He never really left her alone now did he? He can be lying in a ditch something all cause she left him!"

Ruth's heart clutched in pain as Jared said those words. Her eyes filled with tears as she imagined all the pain Paul went through. "I- I never meant to-"

"It doesn't matter what you meant and not meant. We need to find him" Jared cut her off with a growl.

"He's –he's" Ruth couldn't get the words out as she started trembling in fear and tears fell freely from her eyes.

Jared took a step towards her to try and snap her out of it, ignoring Sam's sharp yell "Jared" but before he could put his hands on her bare shoulders they hear a large growl coming from inside the house.

"Make my imprint cry again and it will be the last thing you'll ever do!" Paul yelled coming into view.

"Paul!" Jared and Jake looked at their brother, who was standing in front of his imprint naked.

They looked at the sheet covered Ruth, who was crying in Paul's back, and back to Paul, when it clicked.

"Ooohhhh…. You two made up" Jake said

"And you made her cry!" Paul growled again as he started to tremble a bit.

"Excuse me for being worried about my brother!" Jared snapped at him

"I understand but you still had no right to scare her and make her cry" Paul bit back

"Okay that's enough you two" Sam stepped in between the wolves. "How are you Paul?"

"I'm okay Sam. Seriously. I cannot be better." He smiled down at Ruth who was hiding in his chest.

"I'm glad. Ruth I am terribly sorry that we scared you… but we were worried about Paul when he didn't show up and when we couldn't see him in his wolf form." Sam apologised.

"I understand Sam." Ruth replied softly

"We'll leave you two alone. You need it." Sam said with a smile, as he and Jake grabbed Jared and dragged him away.

Ruth wiped her eyes as Paul closed the door. "I'm really sorry Paul." She apologised again.

"Ruth. Please stop. It's over now. Al of it is in the past. Now we just move on." Paul assured her.

"I love you." She stated as she kissed him.

Paul grinned widely and replied, "I love you too sweetie."

"Now let's cook some food." Ruth said after their stomachs grumbled loudly.

"YEAH!" Paul yelled as he picked her up and raced into the kitchen.

Ruth laughed loudly at her boyfriend's antics. She knew exactly that that was where she belonged. In his arms, in his life.

'_Thank you Jasper'_ she thought as her and Paul started searching for food.

**Sooooo I hope you guys who are still with me, and new people, like this chapter. I haven't written anything in a while so hopefully… it's not so bad.**

**I apologise for the looooong wait and unfortunately I cannot make any promises of when I'll update again as I'm having trouble writing =/**

**Also if there are any willing BETA's it would be amazing :-)**

**But for now it would be amazing if you guys drop me some lines 3 I have lots of cookies to give and the wolf pack is available to give hugs xP thanks everyone xxxx**


End file.
